Maybe Is NOT An Answer
by FireboltPheonix
Summary: This is a story about Hermione. She falls for Harry.And Malfoy.And someone unexpected. What's up with Harry & Malfoy? Can Hermione fix it with out consequences? Of course not! Her most confusing year at Hogwarts yet![CH 16 UP]
1. A Change? In a brown eyed girl?

_**A/N**_: Hermione falls for Harry. And Draco. And Blaise. Join her on her voyage of self discovery as she makes friends with enimies and learns to understand herself better. This fic will have tears, laughter & fun along the way. Please read if you're a shipper of any of those couples!

This is set so that Dumbledore is alive, So is SNape and Malfoy isin't that evil! Voldemort was defeated over the summer in a raging war and thw numbers are less now at Hogwarts but it is still fairly full. Proffesor Sprout died in the Battle though! Lucious Malfoy died. so did many others including Bellatrix Lestrange and Madame Maxime!

* * *

**A Change**

_Aaaah-Where did this troll come from? Oh I wish I would have just stayed in my dormitory! Please don't kill me…I thought desperately. .Please don't, Aaaah it's getting closer – this is it . . . I'm going to die at the age of eleven – Why isn't he moving? Oh my God – He's going to squash me…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Help Somebody…. Help…._

_Images flashed through my mind of what life would be like if Harry and Ron had not come and saved me from the troll…Well – I wouldn't be alive…here it come... I wish my parents knew how much I love and miss them. Oh I hope they do…._

Hermione Granger woke with a start. She quickly rolled out of bed and ran over to a collection of wizard photos on her desk. There was one with Hermione and Crookshanks and one with Harry, Ron and Hermione – this one had been taken at the end of last year by Colin Creevy – He'd been so eager to impress Harry he had it developed by the time they reached Kings Cross!!

_Phew … it was only a dream Hermione … only a dream!_

Hermione went downstairs to make her breakfast to find her mom was already up and had Hermione's breakfast on the table. She ate quickly said thanks to her mom and ran upstairs to shower and change. After ten minutes Hermione was standing at her dresser, wrapped in a towel trying to decide what to wear. Eventually she decided on light denim jeans, with a few rips in them and a white short sleeved top that had a design on it saying "Stop The War, Let Them Live", which she bought over the summer with her cousin Anna. She let her hair out of the towel and quickly blow-dried it, then sprayed a Frizz-Free serum on it. She then put on her make-up – brown eyeliner and black mascara which brought out the muddy-chocolate colour of her eyes, some blusher, and something her mom got her in the chemist for chapped lips. Hermione then began the worst part of packing…taking down the things she loves most, shutting the trunk and saying good-bye to her room for another year. When that was done Hermione wiped away a stray tear and closed her bedroom door. When she reached the bottom of her stairs her dad took her trunk and went out to put it in the car's boot.

"Come on Hunny, Time to go we're already late", he called after him. Hermione then picked up Crookshanks cage and walked out to the car she climbed into the backseat, buckled her seatbelt and as the car pulled out of the drive she stared at her house one last time and then the car turned onto the road, and before she knew it… they were off.

Hermione picked up her trunk and Crookshanks, turned and waved one last time to her parents and ran through the barrier.

"She'll be ok Love. No need to worry, She's a Granger and Granger are always ok…Will we go home now?" Hermiones dad said to her mom. Her mom nodded in result and wiped away tears as she sat into the car and they were on their way home.

Hermione after finding a compartment near the back and had put her things in it ran out and began to look for Harry and Ron. She couldn't find them anywhere. The out of nowhere a petite red-head came running towards her and nearly ran her over with the trademark Weasley hug.

"Hermione! Oh I am glad to see you. How was your summer? Did you go abroad? You've changed SO much I mean, you look great!", Ginny her third best friend and youngest member of the Weasley's said in one HUGE breath after letting go of Hermione!!

"Ginny! Hey! Yea I was in Greece for two months. My summer was great missed you and the boys though. Where are they anyway? I look great? Gin, you look great! I love your skirt by the way wear did you get it?"

"Two months in Greece – that explains your tan. Thanks - I got it in Sasha – a muggle shop. You see I made friends with a couple of the muggles in the town and two weeks a go we all came here to London on a shopping trip it was great and I got my hair done in a hair shop – there was some name for it I cant remember though –"

"A hairdresser's maybe?"

"Yea, that was it!! Oh and the boys are… Err… I can't see them anywhere actually!"

"Maybe they're on the train?" Hermione suggested she intended to say more but was interrupted by the clamping of hands over her eyes.

"Guess Who?" This voice sent shivers down her spine and it took her a few seconds to regain her right state of mind.

"Um….I don't know!"

"Aw, come on 'Mione guess!"

"Harry?"

"Yessum – you answered correctly, 10 points to the lady in jeans!" Harry replied, next thing she Knew Hermione was being thrown up into the air and then given a HUGE bear hug by Harry. Finally she looked up and found herself not in the hands of the small and scrawny Harry she knew, but a tall, toned and gorgeous Harry who had a tattoo on his right upper arm!! He still had the same electrifying green eyes and the same unruly black hair - Hermione was stunned to silence for a few seconds.

Harry took the time to look her over.

_Hermione has changed, no she just grew up!! But still – I'm not complaining!_

Hermion had blossomed and now had a curvelasios body anda great sense of style too! But she also wore make that intensified her already hypnotising eyes and her hari was NOT frizzy anymore…But the same dazzling smile as always!

"Harry – oh my god you look great and you too Ron." It was true Ron was the same height as Harry and had toned up a bit!! Hermione gave the both a big hug then called for Ginny and the Boy's to follow her because she had a compartment. They waved their goodbyes to the Weasley's and as Ron was climbing onto the Hogwarts express, the clock showed it was one minute to eleven. He could tell something was up with Harry so stopped him getting on.

"What's up Harry? You seem distracted."

Harry whose mind was on a certain brown-eyed girl, looked up at Ron and truthfully answered his question…

"Hermione's all grown up". Ron nodded his agreement and both headed onto the train.

Ron was wondering of ways and spells to use on the new admirers Hermione was sure to get, while Harry just could not get the smell of Hermione's soft curly hair out of his head – it smelt like Lilies.

_This is going to be a long but different year!_

Harry came to his senses and entered the compartment to find the only empty seat was across from Hermione…

_And we're off. . . _

**Please be gently it's my first fic. Read and review. Thanks, Love… FireboltPheonix.**


	2. Major Interruption

Major Interruption

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot**

Harry decided to talk to Hermione but he found he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Harry? Hello? Are you in there?"

Hermione's voice drifted into his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"What? Oh… 'Mione… Er…How was your summer?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Oh Harry! It was great. We went to the Island of Santorini, off Greece, and I got to sketch a lot! Speaking of my holidays I almost forgot your presents"

"'Mione you didn't have to get us all presents…how much did that cost…you should have just enjoyed the holiday…" Harry stared at Hermione as she made her way through the compartment that was full to capacity what with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Harry. "Hermione, are you ok? Need any help?"

_Well of course I need bloody help Harry I mean look at me I should audition for a role in the circus trying to reach my bags…which I so conveniently put right next to the door! _Hermione thought to herself.

Harry had just risen out of his seat ready to catch her if she fell when the compartment doors slid open and there stood Malfoy with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson and his trademark smirk on his face. Hermione didn't notice this and carried on standing on her tip-toes to reach her bag. Hermione did finally look up though because an eerie silence had filled the compartment – and when she did after finally grabbing hold of her bag she squealed in shock and collapsed to the floor and turned very pale. Right then the rest of the compartment went into uproar and charged at Malfoy because they thought he had something to do with it. Crabbe and Goyle who had just come up behind Parkinson immediately jumped in front of Malfoy and started fending off the attackers. They turned to say something to Malfoy but he was on the ground trying to revive an unconscious Hermione by shaking her.

_Shit, Shit, Shit. Did I do this? SHIT. Please let the Mudblood wake up please. Father will beat me if I get into any more trouble with Dumbles or the Deformed Trio. Ugh… I can't believe I'm actually having to TOUCH her. Shit, Grangers getting paler by the second. Oh Merlin! I promise if you save the Mudblood then I won't hit any first years for a whole week….Nothings happening…Ok Merlin – I promise that…Err…That I will show my true self and not hide behind the Malfoy name anymore…Nothing….Ok I Promise that – Shit she woke up…well I was in the middle of a promise so I don't have to do anything!_

Hermione woke up slowly and when she opened her eyes all she saw was blonde hair in her face then the face withdrew a bit. Hermione nearly fainted when she saw who was helping her to her feet…Malfoy…She had to collapse back on the floor once again. It was then she took in the whole scene Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Luna even Neville were trying to get past Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. Ron made a mad dash towards her but was thrown back by Goyle. Malfoy bent down next to her and she suddenly feared for her safety, she started looking around for her wand. It was then she noticed Malfoy holding it. He handed it back to her with a lopsided grin – something quite relaxing – and said quietly –

"What an entrance that was! Don't make a habit of it!" He winked at her, stood up and called to his 'bodyguards' who immediately walked to his side Blaise even chuckling a bit at the sight of a utterly shocked Hermione, a whining Pansy, a sweating Crabbe and Goyle and a confused and irritated Draco. It was obvious Pansy was what was irritating him so Blaise couldn't figure out why he looked confused. Draco then snapped back to his senses he gave the overflowing compartment a scathing look and turned to leave but something caught his eye – Hermione was being given a bear hug by Harry, he then lifted her up and laid her down on the chairs Hermione looked sad when he let go of her. The smile soon came back though once Harry started rubbing her hand with his thumb they talked and the others listened while being told the story. He noticed that Hermione left out what he'd said to her. He then saw Harry lean in conjure up a blanket for Hermione and kiss her lightly on the temple. Her eyes twinkled as she dozed off to sleep and he was then pushed along by Pansy.

"Their not worth it Draco just leave them. You can hex them once we're in Hogwarts."

"Just FUCK OFF Pansy…leave me alone and let me be!"

"See you at the feast Draco…Crabbe, Goyle we need to go visit a certain Annabelle Hudgenson, she's in Ravenclaw and she got better than me in History of Magic my only great subject". With that Pansy left Draco and Blaise standing in the hallway looking confused.

"Draco mate, you need to break up with her…"

"We're not dating"

"Sure…Only joking...Shit...No need to hit me!"

"Sorry. It's just frustrating I try to get away from her every day but she always comes back! I mean she snuck into my room over the summer and tried to get some. She's insane!!"

"And you were upset…dude if any girl snuck into my room I'd give her some."

"Blaise you wouldn't know what 'some' was if it was lying on your bed with a sign saying Fuck Me!"

"Aw, shut up Draco you know full well I'd know what 'some' was if it had a sign saying Chocolate Frog Here"

"Yep – they are you're weakness but WHY would any girl go to your room when most of the time I'M three doors down?!!"

They're banter continued and they found a half empty compartment and sat down near the door. Draco found his mind wondering to why he'd smiled at Granger and even winked! He was too confused to think about that for now. At the same time both Blaise and Draco silently began to hope that this Annabelle girl wouldn't be too shook up by Pansy. Draco then went back to the promise to Merlin he'd made…something in his brain clicked as he had just thought of a certain line from a book about Merlin in the Schools library and what he remembered wasn't particularly good if it meant being a Malfoy heir…

A/N: Read and review please…this chapters are sort of 'filling' chapters and will become funnier and pick up pace but Hermione has to have an encounter with each guy first! Please be patient! I'll update soon.Thanks. Love,

**FireboltPheonix**


	3. I'm Living with WHO?

I'm living with WHO?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K. Only the plot is mine.**

The rest of the journey past uneventfully – Hermione slept most of the way because of her fainting and everything. The rest talked, played cards, joked and wondered who the new teachers this year would be. Ron, Seamus and Dean wanted a young female teacher, just finished training! Ginny wanted the same but a young male. Luna wanted to continue being taught by the centaurs because they "almost come close to being as interesting as a Crumple Horned Snorkak". Harry and Neville decided they just wanted a proper teacher who taught them DADA properly like Lupin had. They all agreed to this but then went back to their games of exploding snap and wizard's chess. Not long after Hermione woke up and since they were only five minutes away from Hogsmeade everyone changed into their robes which was quite a feat because of the number in the compartment! Eventually the train stopped and everyone charged for the door. When Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the hallway it seemed like every guy on the train happened to walk past Hermione, who didn't notice until Ron told them to go stare up McGonagall's arse! He then sent a spell flying towards Theodore Nott who looked like he was impressed with Hermione's change but still thought of her as a Mudblood – the spell made him grow purple boils and his tongue to grow and swell so that he couldn't speak!

"Ron!"

"'Mione you know what he was going to say – I had to stop him!"

"I know that. I was just going to say you have improved brilliantly with your spells and where did you learn that one?"

"Oh…thime theely gong thu make thew pay fod thid weaslid!" Nott tried to say

"Shut Up Nott!...Err…Fred and George…tested it out on me. . .and to get them back I learned it expertly – I can tell you – they were very surprised!". Ron said this with his ears only turning ever so slightly red! The Trio scrambled out of the train. Ron tripped over Pig's cage and Hermione tripped over the two of them and fell too but before she reached the ground, strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back up.

She looked up at found her eyes drawn to a spine tingling green eyed, black haired young man!

_Well if this is my reward for nearly falling I must cast a clumsing charm on myself!! Why am I shivering?... Eh...Hermione…its 2 degrees Celsius!!_

"'Mione, are you ok?" Harry's face was awash with worry.

"Uh Huh. Thanks to you! How did you catch me so fast?"

"Err… I dunno I just saw you falling and …err. ..Well –"

"I think it might have been those quiddich reflexes of yours!!" Harry blushed and for a couple of seconds deep chocolate hazelnut coloured eyes met intense emerald green eyes.

**CLAP**!

Both Harry and Hermione jumped away from each other. Until they saw Ron standing there looking very proud of himself!

"Sorry guys – but I had to end you're staring contest, it didn't look to be ending very soon!". He said sounding slightly amused.

"It's ok Ron. We've got to go get a carriage anyway. Come on. Are you coming Harry?", Hermione said in one big gush.

Harry stood behind for a minute.

_Ok Harry – relax it's just Hermione, your best friend Hermione whose eyes and smile you've seen and known for the last six years…Breathe…Yea but the first thing you saw in her this morning was those exact eyes not her body or anything...just her gorgeous eyes plus she said I was strong, well not directly but she meant it. Well you've been like her protector. Remember the troll in first year, then Lupin as a werewolf in third- But she's your friend nothing else. But –_

"Hello? Harry? Are you coming mate?" Ron's voice drifted into his thoughts and disrupted the raging war in his head.

"What? Yea – why wouldn't I be coming?"

"I don't know, and please spare the tests and questions until at least we've seen if we have Snape teaching us again this year!!"

Harry clambered into the carriage and took a seat next to Dean and the two talked about quidditch on the way to Hogwarts. Unknown to them they were being watched intently by Hermione.

_Hermione – Chill! He's just Harry. The guy you help with his potions and history of magic AND transfiguration essays! He's just the same as he was last year. Sure, he's taller, more toned and extremely handsome. But he's still the same old Harry you know and lov – no don't go there you know and adore – that's better you adore his emerald eyes that make you feel as if you've been transported to another dimension where its just you looking at the most wonderful green eyes which belong to the most heavenly man.__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – I really need to change topic…What was up with Malfoy helping you up and actually giving you back you're wand when he could have snapped it in two and called you a dirty mudblood? Note to self: Must try and get some gossip off Lavender and Paravti about if he's still the same, bullying, uncompromising, devilishly handsome Malfoy (WHAT?!!!!!!) – **Not** this feeling again! Ok Hermione you do not like Malfoy it's just your PMS!! I'm stopping this right now…I mean it. I'm stopping…_

Hermione was distracted by the girls in the carriage in front of them who were all turned around and trying to get a look at the new Harry. Some feeling Hermione had never experienced this intense before snuck up on her and when she saw Harry wave to them jokingly with Dean it became a huge problem and for a second Harry saw something green flash over Hermione's eyes but he gave her a sheepish look mouthed sorry (even though he didn't know what he felt sorry about), and went back to his conversation with Dean. They reached Hogwarts and everyone began the walk up to the main doors. Hermione, Ron and Harry stopping to enjoy it one last time since this was their 7th year and the last time they'd get brought up to the castle and enter it on a late September 1st. All three then walked into the Entrance Hall and looked around again.

"Look – guys we can't stop and stare every time we enter a room. So just enjoy it and make this the best year yet. What do ye say?"

Hermione looked at Ron quizzically. When had he become so wise? But she answered none the less.

"You're right Ron! To the best year yet..."

"To the best year yet", both Harry and Ron answered simultaneously. Hermione linked in the middle of their arms and the Trio walked into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Ginny and Neville.

* * *

The feast was fantastic – just what everyone needed for the night before classes began! Dumbledore then stood up. 

"This year some of you might have noticed that there were No Head boy and girl badges given out. Instead they will be announced here and now. The Head Boy is. . . Blaise Zabini."

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Well Done Blaise"

"Yes do Slytherin proud Zabini!" All kinds of murmurs of agreement broke out but the Slytherin's were cheering extremely loud.

"Ahem…And this years Head Girl is…"

At this point Hermione felt a small squeeze in her hand and looked down to find Harry staring at Dumbledore saying Hermione's name!!

"… Hermione Granger".

The hall erupted into cheers except for the Slytherin's who had a sour look on their face. Hermione beamed and noticed that two Slytherin's had a slight smile on their faces, Blaise and Malfoy, they gave two claps then went back to looking uninterested!!

"Can the two heads please come up two the Staff Table. Also I would like you to meet the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Mr.Twilighten Now off to bed all of you."

Hermione stood up and ran over and hugged her goodbyes to Ron and Harry, holding Harry for a slightly longer time though.

"Good Luck, you'll be great" And with a quick squeeze of her hand Harry joined Ron and Seamus on his way towards the Entrance Hall. Hermione felt her confidence boost and her stomach flip over but she walked to the Staff Table and waited for Dumbledore to address herself and Zabini who had been waiting for her.

"Ah, well done you two. Now follow me if you please."

The followed him out of the great hall down past the library and along a corridor neither of them knew had existed and then they turned left and had come to a portrait of Merlin dressed in royal blue robes with moons and stars splashed over them.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore! Ah…the new heads? My name is Merlin and I hope you like what lies beyond this door!"

"Yes I hope they will too!"

"Password?"

"December Sun" Professor Dumbledore answered.

"Correct". Then Merlin swung open revealing a flight of stairs.

"Now you two this is where ye will live for this school year!"

"Wait. We're living together?" Zabini asked.

"Wait...I'm living with WHO?"

"Mister Zabini, Miss Granger. Is that a problem?"

"Err..."

SIlence filed the room...

"No Professor, I don't think so!" Hermione decided she could at least try and be civil.

"Yes you are. Now please make yourselves at home at come to my office tomorrow before class…both of you. Goodnight." And with that Dumbledore left and the portrait swung shut behind him.

"I guess we should…eh…go up these stairs?"

"I always knew you were smart Granger! But never this smart!"

"Ha-ha very funny". With that the two of them walked up the stairs in silence. They came to the top and were in a circular room – their Common Room – the walls were an olive with deep purple drapes all around the room except for one side f the circle which had a floor length window giving a panoramic view of the black lake and the forbidden forest and the quidditch pitch and the mountains in the distance.

"Merlin! Look at the view!"

"What Blaise doesn't have a room like this at his mansion home?"

"Aww shut up Granger"

"Hey Blaise were going to be living together for the rest of the year…we should make a truce..."

"What like now?"

"Well yeah...When is better?"

"Ok…A truce? I could do that…but only in this room not outside it…"

"Sure Blaise might as well take what I can get. Look at this view though! I'm going to love living here."

"Me too".

Hermione watched as Blaise made his way up to his room.

"Night…Hermione…"

"Night Blaise!"

Hermione then walked up to her bedroom door and put her hand on the door knob ready to turn it when all of a sudden there was a scratching noise on the door and she looked up to see the words "Hermione Granger, Head Girl, A True Gryffindor", she gasped in surprise but opened the door anyway. She stood there shocked her room beautiful. It was one half of one of the school's towers.

_Blaise must have the other half._

The walls were a deep red and the floor was thickly carpeted with a gold/cream colour. There was a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room the covers were gold and red with the Gryffindor crest in the centre. The view out of her window was a more up-close view of what was in the Common Room, it was breathtaking. There was a door leading off at the side of the room, probably to an en-suite. Hermione had intended to go explore more but a sudden wave of tiredness overcame her and she walked over to her bed, threw herself onto it and fell asleep. It felt as if she was floating on a cloud. Hermione dreamt of Blaise and Harry and Draco…it would be a confusing a troubling dream.

* * *

Draco was awoken by a very angry Madam Pince. 

"Get up Mister Malfoy! It's past midnight!"

Draco groggily opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times and got up.

_Merlin! Twelve o clock already! I've got to go find Blaise! How did I fall asleep?_

"I'm up. Night."

"Good Night and Good Riddance. You're in here almost as much as Miss Granger"

"Err…right…"

Draco wandered down to the dungeons and arrived at a portrait of a hippogriff being sentenced to Death.

_Urgh…Brings back memories that portrait does…_

"Password?"

"Err…look I never actually got the password but you know me. I'm in seventh year, you've got to know me. I'm –"

"Yes I know who you are Malfoy" The hippogriff spat his surname like dirt, "You got my dear old cousin – Buckbeak – sentenced to death you piece of filth, after mistreating him. I'm not letting you in without the password, so you're not coming in tonight I'm afraid!"

_Great…Maybe I could owl Blaise to give me the password…_

Draco ran to the Owlery and wrote a letter to Blaise. He sank down and thought over his findings in the library.

_I can't believe I actually have to keep the stupid promise I made to bloody Merlin. I mean what kind of fool destroys you're life just from not keeping a childish promise. _

All of a sudden a voice snuck into his mind.

_Aaaah…but it's not childish; you have to show you're true self Young Draco, or otherwise I will be forced to take away that that is most cherished and loved by you. You'll find out who you're true friends are after revealing yourself. Good Luck._

Draco was shocked. The voice of Merlin had talked to him. But that was impossible the old coot was long dead. There was a whooshing sound and his owl Dreamer came back and stuck out his leg. There was a reply from Blaise:

Draco,

Hahaha! Who ever thought you'd get yourself in a predicament like this?

Could you meet me outside the library…like...now?

Thanks,

Blaise.

Draco ran to the library. Blaise was standing there in his pyjamas bottoms and a white t-shirt!

"Well now, Blaise, nice outfit!"

"Shut up! Draco follow me…"

Draco did as he was told for once and walked down a corridor he never knew existed. The turned left and Draco nearly walked into a portrait of Merlin!

"Well now, young Malfoy, who thought we'd meet so soon again? Password?"

"December Sun"

The portrait swung open to reveal around ten or twelve steps which Draco watched Blaise run up and as Draco followed he made a sign for him to stay quiet.

Draco who was now utterly confused followed him and when he came to the top of the stairs nearly fell back down again!!

"Blaise! What in the name of Merlin is going on here?"

"It's where I'm going to be living for the rest of the year…don't tell anyone the password…and please can I go to bed and we talk about this tomorrow?"

Draco noticing how tired Blaise looked and how tired he felt simply shrugged and answered with a nod of the head.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Draco"

"Night Blaise"

Draco fell onto the sofa which was extremely comfortable, conjured up a blanket for himself and drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of a door with Grangers name inscribed on it but didn't know where he'd seen it.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Hey guys! Hope this was long enough for ye!! I'll update soon!! 

Please Read & Review!!

Thanks to MikayGirl, likewise4me and dilaimar!

Love,

**FireboltPheonix**


	4. Polyjuice Potion and Pie

Polyjuice Potion and Pie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K (sniffs). Only the plot is mine.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!! GET OUT Of MY COMMON ROOM YOU. . . YOU FREAK!! BLAAAISE….Get Out Here NOW! Aaaaaaaaaaah"

There was a big crash as Blaise came running out of his room.

"What…Hermione? Why are you scream –?"

Blaise was stunned to silence at the scene unfolding before his eyes. Draco who had fallen asleep on the sofa was being hit repeatedly by Hermione with any thing she could find, and the object she was preparing to throw at Draco now was a vase!! Draco now hiding behind the armchair started screaming at Hermione as the vase barley missed his head.

"What are you doing? Aaaah! You filthy mudblood, I'll get you for this….Aaaah, Ger off me Blaise, what are you doing?" Draco was shocked, his best friend Blaise Zabini had dived on top of Draco and was now hitting him.

"Take it back Draco"

"Take what back?"

"You called Hermione a mudblood…Take it back…NOW!"

"Wha-"

"Take it BACK!"

"Alright, alright. I take it back, I'm sorry. Blaise get off me now!"

Blaise stood up and dusted himself off, like nothing had happened! Hermione just stood there shocked.

_Merlin! Did Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin, just defend my honour??_

Hermione was utterly confused. It looked like Draco felt the same. Blaise walked over to Hermione.

"Err…I guess I got a little carried away with the truce thing…huh?"

"Uh huh!"

Silence filled the room.

"Blaise, did you just beat your best friend up, to defend my honour?"

The realisation of what he had done now dawned on him.

"Well, yeah, I guess I did. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just weird. I mean you're a Slytherin. Why defend a Gryffindor. A muggle-born of all Gryffindor's?"

"Yeah, Blaise. I'd like to know the answer to that question too."

"Malfoy – shut up and get out of my Common Room. Oh yeah, How did you get in here in the first place?" Hermione said in an annoying voice to Draco

Draco looked at Blaise who gave Hermione a sheepish look.

"Hermione, he's my friend. True he can be an insolent, pigheaded little brat of a friend at times, but a friend none the less. So when he forgot the Slytherin password, he owled me, I brought him here and went back to bed. That answer your question?"

"Well yeah, I guess…"

Draco decided now that Granger and Blaise had calmed down it would be a good time for some mocking.

"So Granger…nice outfit…where did you get it…the flea market?"

Hermione looked down and a look of pure mortification overcame her face. She was wearing a Liverpool jersey that she had taken from her boyfriend of two weeks and forgot to return it after he left the holiday resort in Greece; he was nothing on Harry, Or Blaise, or Draco though. It barley came past her arse and she quickly pulled it down as far as the material would allow! She recovered quickly though.

"Malfoy, I didn't think you'd be one of those perverted creeps that stare at girls legs but it turns out even the people you thought had some amount of self respect, can prove you wrong!"

Hermione thanked Blaise again and made a quick exit towards her bedroom. She quickly ran in and had a quick shower in a bathroom only one word could describe…luxury…ten minutes later she was dressed in her robes, she had applied the minimal make-up, had put on her 'head girl' badge and was exiting her room. She slammed the door behind her and when she reached the Common Room found Malfoy was still sitting on the sofa. He seemed to be giving himself a little pep talk! He stood up and walked over to Hermione, who was about to call for Blaise when Draco silenced her by clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Mmmph…mmmco...lemmme mo!!"

"Listen, Granger – I just wanted to apologize for all the grief I caused you this morning, it must have been a shock to see me just lying there. I'm also sorry for calling you a mudblood…Err that's as far as I got to in my apology…so…" Hermione was slightly shocked but came back to her senses in a few seconds.

"So you just expect me to forgive you? After SIX years of grief and name calling, mimicking and bullying by you. You suddenly expect me to forgive you?"

"I wasn't apologizing for the six years just this morning actually…"

Hermione sent him a death glare (if looks could kill he'd be six feet under by now).

"Malfoy you are impossible!" she screamed at him.

At that moment Blaise came out of his room dressed in his robes and with his 'head boy' badge on and Hermione looked at him as if it was his fault Malfoy had been born!

"Blaise – we've got to go to Dumbledore's office"

She expected Malfoy to make a snide remark but she didn't even look his way and walked quickly down the steps, out of the portrait and waited for Blaise.

Inside the Common Room though Malfoy sat down on the sofa with a sigh and looked up at Blaise. Blaise wanted an answer as to why he'd fallen asleep in the library, forgot the password and apologised to Granger in one night!

"Yesterday when Granger was unconscious I promised to Merlin I'd show my true self if she woke up, nothing happened and I was halfway through another promise when she woke up. I only did it so father wouldn't beat me for getting into more trouble with the Deformed Trio! But I looked it up in the library and I actually have to keep the bloody promise!"

"What would happen if you didn't keep it?"

"The person or thing I cherish most will be taken away from me!"

"So – you've got to keep the promise huh? Draco you know I'll be here for you whenever so this place can be your second Common Room. Whenever things get too much you can come up here."

"Thanks Blaise, but I don't think Granger would be too happy about that. What if she changes the password?"

"She can't change the password without my being there so if it's changed, I'll let you know. I'll also try and bring her round to the idea; you've got a lot of ground to make up with her though Draco!"

"Yeah I know! Don't tell her about the promise though."

"I won't. Now lets get moving I have to be in Dumbledore's office...like, right now!"

They exited the portrait to find Hermione already gone. Blaise looked at Merlin for help.

"Ms. Granger decided you were taking too long and didn't want to face a certain Malfoy so said for you to follow her Mr. Zabini."

Blaise thanked Merlin, said his goodbyes to Draco and made his way to Dumbledore's office. Draco just stood there staring at Merlin.

"Can I do anything to get out of this promise I made with you? I've promised you loads of thing before, but this never happened."

"No I'm afraid you can't. This promise came at a peculiar time, yes you feared of what your father would do. But I sensed you genuinely cared for young Hermione – a muggle born – I decided change was on its way so accepted your promise and decided to speed it up. I'll be having little chats with you so don't act too shocked if I enter your mind again! The most mending needs to done towards a certain Trio! I'll leave you with that to mull over Draco. Goodbye"

Draco was in a state of shock as he walked towards the dungeons to change before breakfast.

Dumbledore looked up at the two Heads who seemed to be better acquainted than the night before when he had left them.

"Now this year we shall be having a few discos throughout the year – around one very two months – instead of Hogsmeade trips, they will take place but only around Christmas and summer, because of the damage done during the War over the summer. The two of you will be in charge of this. Also there will be a Christmas Ball it will take place on Christmas Eve so only those who stay over Christmas may take part. I need you to decide the colours, details, food, drink, layout of tables; anything – well most things – can be done for this Ball! I will leave you with that as you shall miss breakfast if I keep you much longer. Oh, I almost forgot, you two must organise the prefects and their patrolling times!"

The two thanked Dumbledore and made their way to the great hall. Blaise who was usually a bit awkward around girls was far from it with Hermione and the two talked animatedly the whole way down and into the Great Hall and they were still talking until Hermione reached the Gryffindor table. She waved her goodbye to Blaise and sat down, only realising that from the looks on the Gryffindor's faces her and Blaise should not talk in public anymore! She looked over and found Blaise getting the same looks from the Slytherins! She gave him a small smile and the got up and walked to the end of the table where Harry, Ron and Ginny were all sitting.

"Hermione – why didn't you come to the Common Room?"

"Ron – the heads have a separate dorm to themselves" Hermione explained, "Don't worry we don't share a bedroom or anything. We share the most amazing Common Room and have separate bedrooms – which are just as gorgeous! We have en-suites as well! Cool huh?!"

They looked astonished. Ron finally spoke.

"That explains why I never saw Percy in the common room!!"

Hermione didn't answer for a few minutes as she was eating her breakfast when she looked up she could see Roger Davis giving her a weird look. She shook it off and began talking about the Heads dorm.

"Yup. Also since I'll be living with Blai- Zabini we called a truce so we talk now. That ok? He's not as bad a Slytherin as you make think!" Harry and Ron finally agreed.

"At least it's not Malfoy" Ron said.

"Hey guys, McGonagall's coming around with our timetables!"

Hermione looked to the end of the table and it was true what Ginny said she was indeed coming around with the timetables! They continued eating until McGonagall reached them.

"Potter, Weasley here are you're timetables. Miss Weasley, heres you're timetable. Miss Granger congratulations for making Head Girl, I put your name in actually" she whispered to Hermione. She then straightened up and handed her the timetable.

"I expect you all to be on your best behaviour this year! Potter come to my office before transfiguration at two o clock we need to find a time for quidditch tryouts. I'm sure you'll make a great captain." With that she headed back up to the staffs table.

Hermione looked at her timetable – she had double Charms and then double Potions (with Snape) then lunch, then a free period then transfiguration then ancient runes then dinner. Hermione found her timetable to be ok. She looked at the others and they seemed fine with theirs except Ron was pulling a face.

"Double potions on a Monday? The might as well hang me now! Maybe I could use Fred and Georges Snack boxes!"

"Ron, face Snape like a man! This is the last year you have to have him, so impress him!"

Ron appeared to be psyching himself up and after a while stood up.

"Are you two coming to Charms or what?"

"Yea, we're coming. See ya at lunch Gin!"

"See you guys then!"

Harry and Hermione stood up and joined Ron. As they made their way towards the Entrance Hall they talked about what they would like to do after school. They were early so Hermione told the guys she was going to the toilet and to keep her a seat. Hermione took a few minutes in the toilet as it was packed she was last inline and really needed to go. The bell rang and all the line ran to class! Hermione ran to the toilet and couldn't believe how fast the time had gone. She relieved herself washed her hands and sprinted towards the Charms classroom. She turned a corner and was knocked to the floor.

"Hey Hermione"

Hermione looked up and saw Roger Davis standing over her offering a hand.

"Hey" Hermione said as she took the offered hand and was pulled to her feet.

"So…You've changed a lot over the summer Hermione."

"Yea I guess I have!"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Roger said a bit too smoothly for Hermiones liking.

"Umm…look Roger, you're a nice guy and all but, this year is N.E.W.T. year so I won't really have time for dating."

"What? Hermione you are the first girl to turn me down…ever…and I'm going to make you regret it…" Roger by now had backed Hermione up against the wall and was stopping her from running by blocking her with his arms. Hermione was sweating a bit by now.

"Roger how about that date? It turns out I'm free on Saturday!"

"Too late, I was thinking of something else!" He said this and began to rub his hand up and down Hermione's thigh. Hermione was about to give in as he had taken her wand and had her pined against the wall.

"Roger…please...no…I'm sorry…please I'll-"

But Hermione never got to finish her sentence as a deep voice, strongly accented finished for her.

"I'll get my beast of a friend to beat the shit out of you! Let her go Davis! I said LET HER GO!"

Davis let her go and began to run but Hermiones saviour, you could say, cast a body binding charm on him and he fell to the floor with a thud. Hermione started to rub her arms where Davis arms had been when she looked up and found herself gazing into crystal blue eyes that hypnotised her. She shook her head and just as she was about to thank him he wrapped her in a bear hug.

"You ok 'Mione?"

"Yea I'm fine now. Thanks to you!"

"No problemo!! Come on, let's get to class."

The two put their bags on their back and walked down the corridor to charms class. Her saviour opened the door and ushered her to go in first.

"Ms. Granger? Why are you so late? Oh and you to Mr. Finnegan, where were you?" The whole class had turned around when Hermione's name was called. Harry and Ron looked shocked. Then a slightly weird look grew on Harrys face as he looked back and forth at the two of them. Hermione was at a loss of words, she was never this late for class before.

"Sorry Professor, we were accused of stealing Mr. Filches cat. It took awhile to clear it up!"

Flitwick decided this was a true reason and carried on.

"That's ok Mr. Finnegan, please take a seat. Today we are learning the Confidence charm. There are no free seats so please the two of you sit over there next to the window" Prof. Flitwick said with a wave towards two empty desks. Hermione and Seamus made their way over and sat down, both of them slightly out of breath from the thing with Davis. Seamus leaned in towards Hermione who was already trying to get the flick right.

"Hey! You ok now?"

"Yea, thanks again. For saving me from making a fool of myself with some horrible lie about…pies! I owe you."

"Pies?! You don't owe me anything."

They carried on the rest of the class laughing mostly at Seamus's feeble attempts at the Confidence charm. Hermione had it mastered half way through the second class and proceeded to help Seamus out. The bell rang stirring everyone from trying to achieve the charm.

"Homework for tomorrow – Practice the charm!"

Hermione made her way over to Harry and Ron. The Trio then headed down to the dungeons. Harry glanced at Ron who nodded.

"Hermione, did…er…anything you know – happen – between you and Seamus?"

"No! Nothing happened although you two might want to hit Roger Davis after I tell you what happened"

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"Kinda, that's where Seamus comes in, I'll explain to you at lunch. Ok?"

They looked unhappy but agreed. They were about to turn the corner leading to Snapes classroom when a hand grabbed Hermiones wrist. She swung around until she was facing her attacker. She instantly dropped his hand though. She saw those crystal blue eyes again and a slight blush tinted her cheeks as she looked at him!

"Never can be too aware 'Mione!"

"Well you taught me that!"

"'Mione remember when you said I owe you?"

"Yea, what do you want?!"

"Err…I was thinking –"

"Always hard!"

Seamus chuckled a bit.

"Yup – always hard. But do you think you could come to the kitchens with me? For some pie?" Seamus asked with a cheeky grin.

"I'm sure I could fit it into my schedule. When?"

"Hadn't figured out yet. Leave it with me though."

"Ok, come on we'll be late for class…again!"

They walked into class just before Snape closed the door. Hermione found herself beside Seamus again – not that she was complaining!

"Ok – those of you whoa actually managed to get the grade in your summer test are here and the numbers are much smaller – as imagined although some of those who are here I am actually shocked you made this class and I warn you. There's no cheating in the N.E.W.Ts. The potion we are going to make is the Polyjuice potion. You will be put into pairs. The pairs go as following:

Finnegan – Parkinson

Weasley – Nott

Potter – Zabini

Malfoy – Granger

Flint – Thomas 

There was uproar from both Gryffindors and Slytherins. Seamus looked like he was going to faint.

"SILENCE! I did not choose the pairings. I asked a sixth year in my last class. No get going, the ingredients, which some of you may know, are on my desk."

Everyone got up and began to move to their places. Hermione saw Seamus was still faint looking. She gave him a quick hug and told him he'd be fine and said Good Luck to Harry and Ron who both looked ready to throttle their partners and made her way over to Malfoy. She dropped her bag on the table and gave him a look that said 'I'm smarter than you; I know what I'm doing'.

"We need Fluxweed, Horn of bicorn, Knotgrass, Lacewing flies, Leeches and Skin of boomslang."

He gave her look that was nothing less than astonished because she hadn't even looked at the list but went to get the ingredients.

"Still remember the ingredients huh?"

Hermione turned around to see Harry giving her an amused look. She tried not to smile but felt one tugging at her lips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Harry James Potter!"

Harry chuckled then looked back to see Blaise chopping up some ingredients.

"How's Blaise? Having fun?"

"He's not that bad I get what you said about him at breakfast now! What did Seamus want while ago?"

"Nothing! Just classes and pie is what we talked about!" Hermione had a twinkle in her eye but Harry decided to let it go, said his goodbyes and asked her to shout if Malfoy annoyed her too much!

Hermione cleared the desk and went over to get a cauldron and other apparatus.

Malfoy was at the desk when she returned.

"So Granger – any warnings for me? Since you are the smart one!" He said this though Hermione could tell it was forced.

"Lets look at the list:

**Polyjuice Potion: **Ingredients: Fluxweed, Horn of bicorn, Knotgrass, Lacewing flies, Leeches and Skin of boomslang. This potion allows the drinker to assume the appearance of another person. The effect lasts for an hour but repeat doses can be taken indefinitely. In addition to the standard ingredients listed, this potion also requires a part of the person you want to assume the appearance of. The Fluxweed has to be picked at full moon, and the lacewing flies stewed for 21 days before the potion is made."

"So that's why I couldn't find any Fluxweed!"

Together they began the potion. Hermione noticed Malfoy was acting weirdly like when Ron put the ingredient in at the wrong time and it exploded in his face he just clapped – no name calling, no nothing!

"So err…Malfoy…who do you want to be for an hour?" Hermione asked trying to be friendly. She expected some comment about him being contaminated by a mudbloods words but he actually answered!

"I was thinking about Finnegan actually…I mean he practically has girls falling at his feet but he never notices them – just acts like their not there!" Hermione was surprised by this – by Malfoy wanting to be a Gryffindor for an hour and the fact she never had noticed the girls at Seamus's feet either! She felt a twinge of jealousy as she saw Pansy practically throw herself at him. He looked at her with a disgusted look then caught Hermiones eye, he rolled his eyes at Pansy and then winked at Hermione before returning to chop up the horn of bicorn. She smiled to herself and looked back at Malfoy who was staring at her but looked away when she noticed. There was an awkward silence for a minute or two.

"Who are you going to be Granger?" Malfoy asked as he tried to break the Horn of bicorn with his hands. Hermione appeared to be thinking then decided on her answer.

"I'm going to be Neville"

Malfoy seemed like he hadn't heard.

"What?"

"I'm going to be Neville."

"Why would you want to be him of all people?"

"Just to see how people treat him and when I return to me I will be very upset if people I know treat him wrongly! So watch your back Malfoy!"

"Me? What? I don't –"

He was cut off by the bell and then Hermione running off after casting 'Scourgrify' and straight out the door. Hermione was in such a rush she nearly tripped over Roger who was tying his shoe laces. He began to walk towards her but backed away, picked up his bag and ran in the opposite direction. Hermione turned to see Seamus standing there grinning from ear to ear.

"Well all I did was take out my want and point it at him!"

Hermione laughed at the look on his face.

"I thought about that pie thing right – and I was wondering are you free on Friday?"

"Yes I am! I have a different dorm though so will we meet outside the library at like…? Err…what time?"

"Is ten ok? It's long enough after dinner so that we can eat again!"

"You're almost as bad as Ron!"

"Can I walk with you to lunch m'lady?" He stuck out his arm for her.

"Yes you can I suppose", Hermione linked arms with him and they walked to the Great Hall laughing all the way. Unaware of the envious glares they were getting from both boys and girls! Especially those that belonged to a tall black haired, green-eyed guy.

* * *

**A/N**: I don't know if I should make it a love square and add Seamus into it or not! Please let me know! Also this is really long, enjoy! Thanks to **jHeyTernallie**, **dilaimar**, **MikayGirl** and **likewise4me**

--------------------------------------------------------

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

Love,

**FireboltPheonix**

Xx xx xx xX


	5. A New Era

**A New Era…**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K (sniffs). Only the plot is mine.

A/N: Hey the words in bold in the centre are a song by linkin park (see end for details) Hermines song is my own that i made up.

Read on dudettes! Read on!

**Memories consume**

**Like opening the wound**

**_  
_**The week flew and before Hermione had time to blink it was a quarter to ten on Friday night and she was tying up her hair into a loose ponytail, she put on her chocolate brown velour tracksuit with a light pink top inside. She shuffled out of her room in her slippers. She was ready for pie with Seamus. Hermione walked cautiously out of the 'heads' dorm, she was 'head girl' so she was allowed out until eleven but years of sneaking around with Harry and Ron had always made her fear Filch after dark! She crept quietly down the tiny corridor and when she reached the library saw Seamus standing there with an amused look on his face, one eyebrow was raised up so far it nearly touched the sky!

"I never knew that corridor existed!"

"Shh! Me neither until last Sunday but now it's like how come I never saw it before you know?"

"Ya I do!"

"What was that precious? You hear nasty rotten kids out after dark. Well let's find them!"

"Seamus when are we leaving?"

"Shh! 'Mione - Filch! He's coming! What do we do?"

"Go down the corridor I just came out of and stay in the shadows…ok?" Seamus nodded and ran quietly into the shadows of the heads corridor. He ran back and went to pull Hermione with him but she told she had a plan!

_**I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume**_

"Aha! I knew I'd get you, and look Mrs. Norris, she's not even running!"

"Sorry, Filch but I'm 'head girl' as you can see by my badge right here and I am allowed stay out until eleven!"

Filch looked extremely angry but could do nothing so carried on whispering to Mrs. Norris that they would catch someone, hopefully a first year! When Hermione could no longer hear his voice she beckoned for Seamus and the two made their way to the kitchens. When they reached them, they made sure the door was closed before bursting into a fit of laughter!

"Friends of Harry Potters!" A squeaky voice said with delight.

"Dobby! How are you?"

"I is fine Miss!

"How's Twinky?"

"Twinky is much better. She's off the butterbeer almost a year and a half now and Twinky and Dobby is like you and Harry Potter, Miss."

"Like how Dobby, you were always friends! Just like me and Harry!"

"No Miss, we are kissing now. Twinky has been my elf-friend for a year now. See? Just like you and Mr. Potter"

Hermione choked on the pumpkin juice that another house-elf had poured out for her.

"Me…cough…and Harry…cough…splutter…kiss...cough…ing? What…splutter…coughs…cough…splutter…gave you…big cough…that idea?"

"Oh No! Dobby has made Miss cough and splutter like a drabbling hippogriff!" And with that Dobby ran over and started banging his head against the fried door.

**_I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)_ **

"Bad…dobby…bad"

Seamus ran over and with an almighty pull got Dobby away from the fridge.

"'s ok Dobby, Hermione was just shocked is all!"

"Thank you Sirs."

"What can Dobby do for you?"

"Well, we came here looking for some pie actually!"

"Oh yes sit down, sit down, Dobby will serve you!"

Hermione and Seamus sat down on some bar stools at a breakfast bar. The pie was terrific! Hermione's and Seamus' friendship became even stronger that night. They told secrets, and Hermione discovered that Seamus had a huge crush on Ginny! For hours they sat there talking about ways to get them together with as little beatings from Ron as possible Seamus had asked and eventually they came up with a foolproof plan.

"Are Sir and Miss, staying to help with breakfast?"

Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was a quarter to seven and since they'd eaten all night long they were not one bit hungry! She jumped up and gave a huge yawn. Hermione and Seamus then said their goodbyes to Dobby and made there way to the library.

"Night Hermione!"

"Night Seamus...or should I say good morning?" Seamus chuckled at Hermiones weak attempts at an early morning joke.

"See ya later."

**I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose**

With that Seamus made his way back up to Gryffindor dorm and Hermione for the heads dorm. She crawled under her duvet and snuggled into them, she fell into a deep sleep instantly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe you could use you're Occulumcey to find out her dreams and then taunt her."

"Ron! You can't do that!"

"Out of the way Weasley, I've done this a few times before."

"You've slept with her? While she was unconscious? Is that even possible?"

These voices seemed so far away to Hermione who could barley move a finger with sleepiness. A sudden something weighed down her bed and then all of a sudden strong arms started shaking her and she was awoken from her sweet slumber and grabbed the nearest thing to her and flung it in her attackers' direction.

"Ow! Her aim is perfect while she's asleep even! She should be a chaser"

"Ron", Hermione groaned as she slowly lifted one eyelid but quickly shut it from the bright light that streamed through from some unknown source, "My aim was not perfect, I wasn't aiming for you I was aiming for Blaise." And then she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but couldn't because she heard Ron say something like, "She knows him without even opening her eyes, she's bloody scary!" and flung another pillow at him.

"OW!'Mione, you missed Zabini again!"

"No Ronald, I didn't I meant for that pillow to hit you", she said to her pillow more than Ron, but he heard and before her brain could register what was going on she was being attacked by pillows from all directions. A pillow fight, great! She jumped out of bed and said a levitation charm and told all the pillows in the room to find somebody but her to hit. They did just that and five minutes later a very satisfied Hermione exited her room followed by a complaining Blaise, Harry, Ron and Ginny!

"Geez 'Mione! I learned my lesson you can miss lunch for all I care!" Blaise said flopping down in an armchair.

'**Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**

"Blaise! I already had pie – and I've got to go to Hogsmeade today anyway."

"'Mione what day are you on?"

"Saturday. Dobby said they're will be cereal in the breakfast this morning!"

"Oh. Hermione, what did you do on Friday night?"

"Well I went down to the kitchens with Seamus and we came back. That's all, why?"

"Hermione Granger! I couldn't sleep on Friday and headed to bed at three o clock. And went to say good night to you but you're bed was in pristine condition, no creases at all! What time did you get back at?" At this Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Why should I tell you? OW! Only joking! Don't have a cow!"

"Why would I want a cow?"

"It's a saying. Ant for you're information I got back at quarter to seven in the morning!"

"Whoa! Hermione can pull an all nighter? With Finnegan for that matter?"

Hermione saw Ginnys eyes narrow.

"Ooh – err, we just talked, ask Dobby he was they're the whole time! And Harry he seems to have some strange notions in his head! You might need to talk to him about them!"

"Wait a while ago, Blaise, did you say I'll miss lunch?"

Blaise's eyes twinkled and he nodded mischievously!

"I'll miss the Hogsmeade trip now AND we have some patrolling Blaise!"

"Err Hermione?" It was Harry.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream**

"Yeah?"

"You must have really needed the sleep because it's Sunday. You slept for a whole 24hours!"

"I WHAT?!"

"You err…Ron?"

"ME? Well, yeah you slept for literally a whole day."

Hermione was in a state of shock. She was thanked them but suddenly got relly moody so everyone upped and left her in the Heads dorm. Blaise and Harry were good friends now since that Potions project. Ron however was not hitting it off with his partner! Hermione went in, had a shower and got changed into her cosy clothes, Jeans tucked into winter boots with a long sleeved stripy top and a zip up hoodie! She was just about to leave the dorm when she heard a soft beat coming form Blaises room. It sounded like an instrument Hermione knocked but he didn't seem to hear. She opened the door to find his room a total disaster.

"He's been robbed!"

The drumming stopped immediately and Hermione looked around the room and saw in a corner of the room sitting behind a huge drum set was none other that Draco Malfoy himself!

"Granger!"

"Malfoy, you're really good!"

"His face was flushed from drumming but it went that tiny bit redder.

**I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean**

They had gotten past all the mocking and stuff, they weren't friends but they weren't enemies.

"You think so?"

"Uh huh! How long have you been drumming or, you sound like a pro!"

"I've been drumming since I was five."

"Five? Wow! I know were not exactly friends, but, could you play another song…for me?"

"For you granger?", Hermione was expecting a snide comment and a spell thrown at her she was not prepared for what happened next, "Sure! Any requests?"

"Could you play American Idiot, by GreenDay fro me? Oh sorry, you wouldn't know muggle music, how about-" Hermione was cut off as the drumming started up again and it was American Idiot!

She stared at him in awe and when he went straight into another song, something by Metallica, she was so mesmerised that she plopped herself on the floor, sat cross-legged and just listened!!

She was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed that the drumming had stopped and she only snapped out of her funk when a hand waved in front of her face.

"Hello? Granger? You in there?"

**I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright**

Hermione looked up and was stunned. She knew the Malfoys were extremely rich and you'd kind of expect their son to be the same but here stood the Heir to the Malfoy fortune wearing baggy jeans with rips at the knees and a 'Ramone's' t-shirt on him!

"Fine! Don't answer me then!" And walked out in a huff.

He left the room and Hermione was left with a smell playing her nostrils like a flute – it was tantalising!

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Away. What's it matter to you?"

"Uh – I was just wondering!"

"Right, see you Granger."

_Back to surnames already?_

Hermione was just about to enter her room when a voice interrupted the rant that was just beginning in her head.

"Wanna come for a walk?"

Hermione slowly turned her head to see if he was joking – he wasn't.

"Sure."

Hermione put on her coat, gloves, scarf and beanie hat and walked outside with Draco. It was one of those freezing cold autumn days that you'd grow and icicle as nose if you didn't keep warm. The first ten minutes was really awkward.

"Why did you ask me to come with you Malfoy?"

**So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight**

"I dunno really, I guess I just really needed company – you might be slightly shocked by what you'll hear next – but beside from Blaise, I don't really have friends, I mean Pansy is just a slut, Crabbe and Goyle are retarded and I guess they just judge me by what they see. You know?"

"Yeah I get you. Everyone looks at you but they don't see you. Like when people look at me all they see is this girl with a frazzled look on her face from all her determination to ace the N.E.W.Ts and they don't even talk to me about anything other than homework or tests."

They came to an understanding and then when Hermione was staring into space Draco picked up a bundle of gold leaves and threw them over her head! And so the tension broke and the fun began!

For hours they were just walking around the grounds talking, laughing, joking and doing everything teenagers do. For those few hours it was just them there, alone, in their own world. If anybody walked by, they did double takes, the schools most renowned enemies were now, by the looks of it, two former enemies messing around with each other. It was…a new era!

They walked back to the castle at six o clock and Draco walked Hermione to the library.

"Hey listen…would you mind not telling anyone about te whole situation with me drumming and liking muggle music?"

"Yeah – you're secrets safe with me! So I'll see you around. Are you always drumming?"

**Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door**

"Not always, Blaise needs his peace and quiet too! I better go defrost myself! So-"

"See ya Malfoy"

"Hey Granger, come on like, we're still gonna use surnames?"

"Fine, see you around Draco?"

"Definitely! See ya Hermione!"

"Bye!"

The both headed in different directions then, Hermione to her room in the 'heads' dorm and Draco to his room down in the cold, dark, dank dungeons.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione ran straight to her room. Her head was buzzing with excitement. Dinner had been fantastic – as usual – but Hermione barley eaten and she'd kept humming, she just played with the food on her plate and had an excited twinkle in her eyes. Half way through she got up and headed to the dorms but Harry pulled her back and made her eat. He then offered to walk her as far as the library, she accepted and for the short walk they were in sync with each others footsteps. They talked about nothing really – just at how Seamus had been acting weird tonight. Then it clicked in Hermiones head, the plan was in action! She smiled a big smile as she remembered their plan. Harry saw this and the talking was kind of subdued after that. They reached the library Harry had study to do in Gryffindor Common room so said goodbye to Hermione and made his way there. This leads us to where we are now - Hermiones bedroom. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed writing furiously and when she finally stopped.

**I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more**

She called Crookshanks, picked up the guitar and began playing the notes to a slow, unique song:

_You don't think I see it, you act like you don't care, every time I see you, you're walking around with your head high in the air. It takes awhile for the cracks to appear, but suddenly everything is crystal-clear. I see you now, in a different light and I see you for what are…_

_Sometimes you build walls so high, too high for anyone to climb. They see you from a distance and walk the other way, look where you've got yourself now. But if anyone had dared to try, jumped up high to try and climb they would have found, just another boy. Just another boy. Just another boy._

Hermione carefully folded up the notes and lyrics of the song and put them in the back page of Hogwarts, A History. She put the guitar back in its case. She then went for a shower, got into her pyjamas, grabbed a book and headed for the Common Room. Once there, she sat on the arm chair nearest the fire and read her book.

Blaise had been in the Slytherin dorm and at around half eleven made his way up to the 'heads' dorm. When he had said the password and jogged up the steps he found himself looking at the most adorable sight in the world. There sprawled across the armchair was Hermione Jane Granger. Her head was lolling over one arm of the chair and her legs off the other arm. Blaise quietly went over to her and put the book on the coffee table. He then gently lifted her up to her own bedroom, place her on the bed and pulled the covers around her.

**Than anytime before  
I had no options left again**

He was about to leave but felt a sudden urge to kiss her full tempting lips; instead he opted for her forehead and whispered a soft, "Sweet dreams Hermione" and left her be taken to the land of nod.

He crawled into his own bed after kicking all his clothes out of the way and was about to fall into a deep sleep when something poked into his back and he cramped in pain. He pulled it out from behind him, gave it one filthy look the closed his eyelids and fell asleep thinking one though only.

_Stupid drumstick, Draco's dead tomorrow when I see him!_

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews from likewise4me, ilovestrawberries, dilaimar, jHeyTTernallie and MiKaYaGiRl! Hope you like this chapter, I won't be able to update for a couple of days but I have it written so the minute I get back form my aunts I'll upload it! The songs are: Breaking the habit by Linkin park (in bold and centred) and Hermiones song is one I made up all by myself!! Thanks for your support and I hope this one is up to your standards!

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

**Love,**

**FireboltPheonix. **

**XxxxX**


	6. The Guitar and The Snitch

A New Era…

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K (sniffs). Only the plot is mine.**

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm **_SO_** sorry I haven't updated for ages. When I got back from my aunts house I had a week of tests and then I rested for a while and wrote drafts for the next couple of chapters. The next few updates will be shorter than others but they will be updated more frequently! Once again the song is in bold and their thoughts are in italics. I hope you like.

Read on dudes…Read on!

**I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive_  
_**

It felt like time was flying and before anyone could say Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans there was only one week left to Halloween. Hermione and Blaise were working hard on the disco as well as studying and doing their Head duties. It was really hard to get Hermione to take a time out. It wasn't just really hard it was extremely rare too. Harry decided he'd give it a go anyway.

"What are you doing in here Herms? It's probably the last day of sunshine we'll get 'till spring. Even Blaise is outside. Come out…please?"

Hermione looked up at Harry. His eyes were pleading with her.

_Why does he have to have perfect eyes? STOP it 'Mione! He doesn't even like you._

"It's unhealthy to stay indoors" Hermione gazed into his eyes once again, then sucked in her breath.

_Here goes nothing._

"Okay Harry, Let's go"

"What you're actually coming out?"

"Yes. Yes I am"

**Im just out to find  
The better part of me**

Harry reached out his hand and pulled Hermione up out of her seat which was next to the now dying fire.

_Whoa – Why do I feel dizzy? Oh yeah – Hermione. Her hands are just so.soft! But… she doesn't like you Potter. Snap out of it!!_

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and started laughing at Hermione.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"What is it??"

"You – _laughing_ – just ha-ha-have – _laughing_ – some writ-writ-writing – _laughing_ – f-f-f-from a book smudged on your - _laughing_ – forehead"

"What? I couldn't tell what you're saying because of your laughing!"

Harry steered Hermione to a mirror by the stairs. She turned crimson with embarrassment.

"Oh – I must have fallen asleep in a book"

**Im more than a bird...Im more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train  
Its not easy to be me**

"Don't let Ron know about this – he'll never let you live it down"

"I don't intend to! One sec – I've got to get my coat – it looks cold even though it's sunny."

A few minutes later a warm Hermione was wandering through the castle with a shivering Harry. They wandered out into the courtyard, and sat on a bench. The courtyard was empty except for them.

"You really should have kept your jacket Harry"

"You n-n-n-need-needed it m-m-more"

"But now you need it more"

"Me? I'm f-f-fine! As warm as a f-f-f-fire I am"

Hermione had been persuaded by Harry to forget her coat and they had left straight away. But once past the library Hermione had started shivering and Harry had given her his jacket. He now was the one in need of the jacket! There was an awkward silence.

"'Mione?"

"Yes Harry?"

**Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees**

"When did you start playing the guitar?"

Hermione glared at him.

"Have you been sneaking about in my room?"

"No. The day you slept in, I saw it sticking out under your bed when we were trying to wake you up."

"Sorry"

…

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

There was silence.

_Come on 'Mione, tell him. He'll understand. Okay – I'll do it._

"Three summers ago. I was at my grandparent's house. You see – my parents are great and I love them to bits – but they are rarely around because of the practice. So o see my grandparents much more than I see my parents. I live with my grandparents. One day my granddad came home from town and handed me a guitar,

**Find a way to lie  
About a home Ill never see**

– 'An early birthday present', is what he'd said. I had no intention of starting guitar but smiled and thanked him none the less. He wanted me to be musically involved because his whole family had been, even my dad when he was younger. That night was my grandparents' anniversary. They went out for dinner while I stayed at home and made them a cake. They were supposed to be home at ten. They didn't arrive. I decided they must have gone out for a drink. But I had a feeling in my gut something was wrong. At ten to eleven the doorbell rang. I rushed out and could see red and blue lights. When I opened the door a policeman stood there – one look at his face told me that my beloved grandparents were de-de-dead. A few days later my mom wanted to know if there was anything she could do. I told her there was and started guitar lessons with a tutor almost immediately. I was ful-ful-fulfiling my granddads last wish for me. And I actually enjoyed playing guitar too." Hermione broke down and Harry quickly pulled her close to him and stroked her long wavy hair. He was shocked.

_Why didn't she say anything?_

"Why didn't you say anything to me 'Mione?"

**It may sound absurd...but dont be naive  
Even heroes have the right to bleed**

"I don't know. I just-"

"I know what you're going through. There was silence in the empty courtyard except for Hermione's sobbing.

"S-s-s-sorry"

"Shhh. No need for you to be sorry. You shouldn't bottle up your feelings though. It's unhealthy."

"You do" Harry choked on air if that is possible.

"I-well-I-um-I can-"

"Harry it's your turn to tell me something now" She murmured this into his jumper while he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"'Okay. You wanna know about my tattoo?"

"Please – I meant to ask you about that"

"Okay"

_Come on Potter! You can do this! It's fair to tell her something too._

"It's for my dad actually. He was a Seeker for Gryffindor, as you know, and so am I. It also represents freedom – in the wings – freedom from the Dursleys. Freedom from underage magic! Being able to go wherever, whenever now because I'm 17. Freedom from this stupid prophecy. Just, freedom."

**I may be disturbed...but wont you concede  
Even heroes have the right to dream  
Its not easy to be me**

"Thought so"

"Did you now?!"

"Uh huh! You're so predictable"

"In a good way or in a bad way?"

"I don't know I guess maybe –"

Harry picked Hermione up and tickled her until her tears of sadness became tears of laughter.

"Okay, okay, okay! In a good way"

"Good!"

_A very good way._

"You okay now Hermione?"

"Yes Harry. I'm fine!"

"Hermione, would you like –"

"'Mione! 'Mione! 'Mione! 'Mione!"

A smile spread over Hermiones face. As a redheaded girl came running towards them.

_What's all this about then? Shut up Harry – if you stop thinking, we'll find out!_

**Up, up and away...away from me  
Its all right...you can all sleep sound tonight**

"'Mione! Seamus asked me to the disco!"

"Did he now?!"

"He told me you helped him. I just wanted to say thanks"

"'scuse me would you?" With that Harry dragged Ginny away.

_What's all that about?_

He whispered something in her ear. She nodded vigorously and then said goodbye to Hermione and Harry and bounded up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, doyouwannagodiscowithmebecuaseIunderstandifyoudon't?"

It took Hermione a few seconds to decipher what had been asked.

"Yes, of course I'll go to the disco with you Harry!" She laughed at the lopsided grin on his face and the big hug he's just given her in response.

"Thanks for cheering me up today. I'm glad I got that off my chest."

"No problemo. What time is it?"

Hermione checked her watch.

"Dinner started ten minutes ago!"

**Im not crazy...or anything...**

**I cant stand to fly  
Im not that naive**

With that they rushed to the Great Hall. Jut as he was about to enter Hermione pulled Harry back by his jumper.

"What did you say to Ginny?"

"I asked if she would be ok with it since we did date last year."

"And?"

"And she's fine with it!"

_Yes! I'm going to the disco with Harry. I'm going to the disco with Harry. I'm going to the- okay would you shut up now?!_

Hermione squealed in delight. She pecked him on the check and pulled a dazed and delighted 'Boy-Who-Loved' into the Great Hall behind her!

_Yes! I'm going to the disco with Hermione! I'm going to the disco with Hermione! I'm going to the- Shut up already!!!_

**A/N: **

Hope you like! Once again sorry, for not updating for ages! The song is It's not Easy by Five for Fighting. Did you like what I did with the whole 'boy-who-lived' and 'boy-who-loved'? Please let me know what you thought. Special thanks to :

likewise4me

dilaimar

sordid humor

ilovestrawberries.

I also started another story. The Drummer and The Pixie. It's School of Rock, Summer and Freddy. Please check it out D

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

**Love,**

**FireboltPheonix. **

**XxxxX**


	7. Was it a Rumour?

Was It Really A Rumour?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K (sniffs). Only the plot is mine.**

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm **_really _**sick at the moment and I'm extremely bored…I have alot of the story written out so I don't know if I'll give it loads of chapters or a few really long ones or what. Please let me know…. Once again, songs are in bold thoughts in italics….Let me now say…

Read on dudes… Read on!

* * *

**I'm sure I've seen this look before**

**Done a thousand times and a million more**

There were only two days left to the disco and today classes finished at 1.00 pm to let way for a surprise Hogsmeade trip. Today was the day for clothes shopping! Hermione and Ginny were heading in almost immediately after 1.00 pm. Ginny and Hermione were officially the most envied girls in school. Word got out about who their dates were and the female population weren't too happy about it! But the boys involved were on Cloud 9! Both knew that their dates were terrific in every meaning of the word. Right now it was breakfast.

"Hermione, are we changing out of our school robes before going?"

"Yeah Gin, the new skirt is really itchy!" The school had introduced a pleated, puffy skirt for the girls to stop people rolling them up - a.k.a - Lavendar, Paravati and Pansy Parkinson to name a few!

_I'm going to flippin' kill Dumbledore over this - does he know how annoying an overpleated skirt can make your legs itch? Obviously he doesn't - if he did he wouldn't have introduced them!_

"I feel the same!"

"Harry, you don't wear the skirt, it really does itch!"

"I was only trying to be empathetic! Don't get mad at me!" Harry gave Hermione his puppy-dog look and she was mesmerized!

_I can fight this look, yes I can, he's not all powerful and mighty, no he's not. But those eyes are a great help if he plans world domination! Hermione you're losing the fight, hold his stare…………Can't go on! Give up, he's won…again!_

**How many lies did he tell this time?**

**How many times did he cross the line?**

"I hate it when you use the puppy-dog look! When you do that you have an unfair advantage!"

"Well, I do try!"

"I know I've seen you practising in front of the mirror!"

"You …. You… you witch! So that's whose been stalking me!"

The bell chimed indicating it was five to nine.

"Harry I've got to go…Ancient Runes…will be late….Bye…See you at one Ginny, outside my dorm?"

"Perfect! See you then 'Mione"

"Bye, see you Neville, Seamus, Ron, Dean and Harry!"

Hermione rushed to Ancient Runes, she was dreading being late. Plus to make things worse her new partner was none other than Draco Malfoy. After their day outside, he had become if possible, even nastier and icier towards Hermione. She could only wonder why. She reached the class just as the second bell rang, signalling classes were to begin.

**It won't help me but I have to ask**

**Is there something real that's behind the mask?**

_Lucky Harry & Ron, a double free period! Unfair!_

She plopped down in her seat. She waited for some comment on her frazzled hair or something but none. She turned to find the seat empty.

_That's odd! Malfoy has never missed Ancient Runes, from what Blaise told me it's his favourite class!_

"Miss?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Where is Ferret – Malfoy I mean – where is he?"

"Mr. Malfoy is ill and will be out for a few classes. If that's all, please turn to page 177 and we'll begin"

Hermione had a feeling in her stomach that something was wrong but opened her book and instantly paid her full attention to the class. Time flew and after what felt like twenty minutes Hermione was outside the library waiting for Ginny.

"Hey 'Mione! You look great!"

Hermione gave herself a once over. She looked okay. She was wearing faded jeans, black Rolling Stones top with the tongue in red rhinestones, on the back it said 1988 world tour she wore it with a white zip up hoodie, a red scarf and a black puffy jacket.

**Something true we don't know about?**

**A little faith then a much to doubt**

Her hair was down, it reached her mid back nearly, and it was kind of a bad hair day so she also wore a beanie hat which was red and white spots!

_I look okay? Jasus, you think she'd notice how pretty she is like!_

Ginny was wearing a white rah-rah skirt with black footless tights, snow boots, a silver tank top, a black zip-up (which belonged to Hermione) and a white and silver flecked knitted long cardigan! Her dark red hair was wavy – magically charmed – and you could see the outline of the hole where she had had her eyebrow pierced, it had looked great too, but Molly had seen it and forced her to take it out – no child of hers was getting holes in their bodies by some muggle 'trattooink' place or something like that! The two girls once in Hogsmeade went mad! Since they had last been there a number of new shops had opened in the miniature sized wizards town. They first went to Madam Malkins, she only had one style as she was on a roll with her new inspiration – what that was exactly they couldn't figure out! So they quickly moved onto the next shop which happened to be Zonkos or rather it had been Zonkos it was now yet another branch of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes!

**And maybe someday you will grow**

**Maybe someday you will know**

**Maybe someday you will end these tears and go**

"Well hello there Dearest Ginny, how art thou? And who is this fair lady accompanying you?"

"Fred – this 'fair lady' is none other than-"

"Zelda, nice to meet you!"

Ginny gave Hermione a querying look as if to say, 'What are you up to?' But she caught on almost immediately.

"Fred, meet Zelda. Zelda meet Fred, a transfer to Hogwarts"

"George! Come meet Gin's friend…Zelda", Fred said this in a sort of dreamy voice.

"Coming dearest brother. Sabrina – mind the till will you? Thanks"

"Hurry Up George!"

George came to a sudden halt when he saw Hermione/Zelda.

"Well Hello there Zelda, I'm George. Pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasures all mine!" Hermione purred out this last sentence. She couldn't stifle her laughter any longer. Ginny and Hermione burst into a fit of laughter.

"Guys – this isn't Zelda, I don't know anyone named Zelda. This is Hermione" then Ginny lapsed into giggles again.

**A little piece of me grows old**

**I keep on walking down this road**

"Oh" Both twins gave Hermione a once over, then studied her more closely. Finally Fred said something.

"Hey . . . Hermione! I…uh…I could tell it was you from your ring. I have never seen you without it. Looking good by the way!" Fred winked in her direction and headed back towards the till.

"By the way, Gin, I want absolutely no funny stuff with you and Finnegan! I have spies on you two anyway. Bye!"

"See ya Ginny, Zel-Hermione!" George left too, blushing slightly. Once the girls were outside Ginny, Hermione realised was silent, for once.

"Spies huh? I'll give them something to spy on at the disco!" She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Hermione didn't want to know what was going through the redheads head! A few hours later Ginny had the perfect little black dress bought out of money she had saved up and Hermione was still trying on dresses and other types of clothing.

"How about this one?"

"Too peachy, sorry!"

**I've seen a million people change**

**But I won't stay the same**

_It actually WAS too peachy! The colour and the design---Shudders--- I would have looked like a peach with legs!_

Hermione heard the sales assistant mutter threats under her breath. Hermione was just about to give up hope when Ginny shoved a top and skirt into her hands.

"Try these, please?"

"Last outfit, ok?"

"Last outfit, I promise!"

Hermione sighed and closed the curtain. She put on the top and magically did up the lace work at the back. She then slipped into the skirt. The skirt was not what Hermione would have picked out for herself in a million years! It made her bum look big– but in a good way – the colour suited her perfectly. (**A/N**: You won't get to see the outfit until the actual disco!! I'm just keeping you guys in suspense!) She opened the curtain. Ginny gasped and fell of the stool she had been perched on. The sales assistant dropped the clothes she was holding.

"Oh My – Hermione! You look gorgeous!"

"Definitely the outfit for you Miss!"

Hermione needed no persuading and bought the dress with what money she had left from her birthday. The two girls wandered back towards Hogwarts at around five Paravati & Lavender were ahead of them, gossiping as usual.

**Had to know you, (Know you, know you)**

**How to steal and borrow**

"And then Padma saw him with brown hair then a second later it changed blond. Then he had brown eyes then back to steely grey again! She says she heard he'll be out of classes adjusting to the loss and even miss Ancient Runes – his favourite subject I hear – Lucky Hermione!"

Hermione knew exactly who they were talking about.

"He is said to be hiding"

Draco. Draco Malfoy. Hermione ran like the wind back to Hogwarts, once there she took the stairs towards the library three at a time. She didn't even know why she was rushing.

"See you in a minute mate!"

Hermione paused just inside the library. Blaise walked passed and towards the Great Hell by the looks of it. Once he was out of sight Hermione ran to the portrait of Merlin, said the password and ran into her dorm. Once inside she heard a loud banging, coming form Blaise's room, and instantly knew he was here. She ran over and pushed the door open.

**Had to know you, (Know you, know you)**

**Never catch, you're never gonna catch tomorrow**

Malfoy looked up with the sudden movement. He looked shocked to say the least. Hermione was covered in mud, her jacket was ripped and her hat she had lost on the way so her hair was out of control.

"Malfoy –" She just ran over to him and gave him a huge hug!

"Geroff me Granger"

Hermione dropped her hands by her sides, angry at her self for believing that he would like some comfort – the understood each other and Hermione guessed that this was too close for comfort for Malfoy. No one had probably ever understood him. She was halfway towards the door when strong arms enveloped her in a bear hug from behind.

"Sorry for being such a pigheaded jerk to you Hermione, you were the only one I told that stuff to and I was afraid that, I dunno – that you would have told Potty and Weasel – and well I just didn't wan to seem….vulnerable…" Malfoy muttered into her hair. She instantly felt calm and more relaxed.

"By the way isn't it supposed to be the guy – me – who hugs the girl – you?? And not the other way around?!"

"Yeah, but I just thought –"

"Granger – Hermione, Let me-"

"You see Paravati was saying you changed blonde and blue and yellow and all sorts and I just had to– Was it all just a rumour?"

**I'm sure I've played this scene before**

**I've seen this room and I've walked this floor**

"I'm fine, well kinda. No it wasn't a rumour! Let me explain everything to you. Starting with the first time I saw you this year on the Hogwarts Express…"

* * *

**A/N: **A cliff-hanger! Mwahaha!! I'm **E-V-I-L**! The song is 'Can't Catch Tomorrow by Lostprophets' – they're only like my favourite band!! I hope you like it, please review I will not updated until I get 22 reviews come on...you just press that little lavender coloured button! Thanks to all my reviewers. To annamort – that is really freaky! LOL! It happened to me once too!! MikayGirl – We are getting there! It will be like Harry asking Cho to the Yule Ball – it will take him ages to do it and when he does do it, days before the ball might I add, she was taken. Most guys know that Hermione is taken but will still try their luck!!! 

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**FireboltPheonix…**

P.S - Thanks to those who reviewed my S-O-R story! You make me very happy!! You review and I will continue to make you happy by updating!

**_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X_**

Review Review (x1000000000)… Thanks!!!


	8. Too Close For Comfort

Too Close for Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K (sniffs). Only the plot is mine.**

**A/N: **Okay you guys gave me 22 reviews and now that means I've got to get this chapter up as promised! I hate authors that don't update for what seems like YEARS on brilliant stories! No one told me about my whole 'Small Chapters' or 'Long Chapters' debate please lemme know! thanx you guys are stars… Once again, songs are in bold thoughts in italics….Let me now say…

Read on dudes… Read on!

* * *

**Come with Me, Stay the night**

**You say the words but boy it don't feel right**

"Before I tell you this, promise me a dance at the disco?"

"I promise! Continue!"

"We entered your compartment to just annoy you guys really and everyone bar you went silent, readied their wands and went into silence. You were trying to get some box or something. Then you saw me and fainted! Your friends went into uproar I didn't really notice them though as I was actually worried about you. Crabbe and Goyle did what they do best fight people away from me! Blaise had reached us by that time and was now helping Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy was just shouting insults at them. Then she took out her wand but Loony Lovegood turned it to rubber and –"

"Draco, I really don't want to know about Pansy and a rubber wand if you don't mind!"

"Sorry went a little off track. Where was I? Oh yeah, you had fainted and I knelt down beside you and tried to revive you. But you just weren't waking up So then you know like people do I prayed to Merlin or rather I asked something of Merlin!"

"What did you ask him?"

"Well first I said I wouldn't hit any first years for a whole week and nothing happened so then I though of something totally off the wall…"

"Which was???"

"Err…that…that I well don't be offended by what I called you okay? It was before I knew you…"

**What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

**You take my hand, and you say you've changed**

"Okay! Now spill"

"Well…I… actually thought…

_Shit, Shit, Shit. Did I do this? SHIT. Please let the Mudblood wake up please. Father will beat me if I get into any more trouble with Dumbles or the Deformed Trio. Ugh… I can't believe I'm actually having to TOUCH her. Shit, Grangers getting paler by the second. Oh Merlin! I promise if you save the Mudblood then I won't hit any first years for a whole week….Nothings happening…Ok Merlin – I promise that…Err…That I will show my true self and not hide behind the Malfoy name anymore…Nothing….Ok I Promise that – Shit she woke up…well I was in the middle of a promise so I don't have to do anything!"_

_- - - - - - _Silence - - - - - -

"Hermione? I'm really sorry about calling you a Mudblood. I mean I really was panicking-"

"So the next time I'm around and you panic you're going to call me a Mudblood is that it?"

**But boy you know your beggin don't fool me**

**Because to you it's just a game**

"No! You don't get it!"

"So now I'm slow too?"

"Hermione! Seriously, you need to chill! I swear it will never happen again!"

"…humph…"

"Fine! If that's the way you want to be! All I wanted to do was clear things up for you… But no – you'd much rather be left in the dark wouldn't you?"

"Dr-"

"No, I get it! You just don't like me at all...there I said it! I know you don't like me! You are obviously in 'LOVE' with Potter, what you see in him I have no idea, he might look different but he's still a glory hunter, everything he does gets into the papers I think he writes the articles under a false name or something! But I get it! You like Potter. You always liked Potter! Never in this century is that going to change! Granger, no guy will EVER be good enough for you…not even me. So I guess you just have to deal with one less member in your little fan club-"

**So let me on down**

**Cause time has made me strong**

Draco had let all his feelings towards Hermione tumble out in a stint of jealousy, why he was jealous he didn't know!

…_oh yeah…Potter gets Hermione! No chance of me even kissing her on the flipping cheek at this moment in time!_

"So, Granger, if you wouldn't mind could you…"

"W-w-what?"

Draco's heart strings plunged to the bottom of the sea when he saw her eyes were trying to hold back unshed tears but couldn't cope and a few lone tears streaked down her face. But he had to get out of here before he broke something. He had to leave…now…he needed time to think.

"Move"

Hermione silently slid over towards the desk chair leaving room for Draco to go out.

"Oh and Hermione?" Hermiones heart felt a tug of hope.

"You can cancel that dance I asked for too" He turned and exited the heads dorm a few seconds later.

**I'm starting to move on**

**I'm gonna say this now**

Hermione broke down in what seemed like endless tears. She cried and cried until half ten. She had missed dinner and by now was after leaving Blaise's room and was curled up in a ball on her bed, as if she were protecting herself from more hurt. She finally stopped crying, there was nothing left to cry in her tear ducts. She couldn't sleep.

_I think I need a walk!_

Five minutes later Hermione was just about to exit the front doors when someone that sounded like Ron was singing!

"Love can touch us one time and last for a life time" That's a song from the Titanic!

"RON!"

"'Mione?"

Ron ran around the corner and saw Hermione in a big puffy jacket and her pyjamas bottoms underneath.

"What are you singing for Ronald?"

"Well, don't freak out…myself and Lavender are back together!"

**Your chance has come and gone**

**And you know**

"Ron! That's great, now you won't be moping around anymore!" Hermione gave Ron a big hug. She broke down crying on his shoulder.

"Err…Hermione, I don't smell that bad do I?"

Hermione laughed amidst all her tears.

_Seems my tear ducts weren't empty! Ron is just the person I needed to talk to._

"Are you going to tell me why you were trying to sneak out in fluffy bunny slippers?"

"Just gong for a walk! Ron…I've missed you, lots!"

"I've missed you two!"

"It feels like we haven't talked I ages!"

"Yeah, it does. How's the love life going?"

"Err…horribly bad to tell you the truth. See I liked this guy but then there is this other guy and I like them both for different reasons, then one guy asked me out, I said yes, then I talked to other guy today and he said he liked me but he had no chance with me 'cause of the other guy and then he just well he gave this long speech on how no one will ever be good enough for me and I don't know what to do? Any advice?"

"Oh. . . "

**It's just too little too late**

**A little too wrong**

"Oh what?"

"Well I was just thinking about it, it's kinda confusing but I get it!"

"What should I do?"

"'Mione stop moaning! You should write down what you like about both guys, then you write down what you don't like about both guys. Evaluate them and whoever has the most good things, go for him!"

"Ron, those are the wisest words I've ever heard come out of your mouth!"

"But what about the other guy?"

"Drop him"

"What if I don't want to?"

"You have to drop one of them Herms! It's unfair to them both!

"What if they have equal amounts of good? What do I do then?"

"Er…come back to me! Whoever it feels right with, go with them!"

"What if I sort of have a deadline to choose before?"

**And I can't wait**

**Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)**

"When's the deadline?"

"Tomorrow"

"Get writing those evaluation sheets then!!"

"Thanks Ron!"

"No problem!" Ron made his way back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione turned to head back to the library.

"Hey! Hermione! Do you want to go to the disco with me?"

"No, go with me!"

"Hey Granger, how about me?"

Hermione stared at the group of fifth year boys from Ravenclaw.

"I actually am going with someone-" The boys who were really tall and lean next to petite Hermione encircled her.

"I said, go to the disco with me"

"And I said no!"

The circle was getting smaller and smaller. They were practically face to face. Or rather face to chest as that us where Hermione came up to on them.

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

_Great! The one time I don't bring my wand!_

The guy directly in front of her, James Erickson is his name, pushed her into the wall. He tilted her head towards him.

"Okay, here goes Granger. I ask you to go to the disco with me. You say yes James."

"W-w-what if I don't?"

"Well then either I kill your cat or I have sex with your friend Ginny!"

"Ooooh and that's a threat is it?"

"It is and to clear things up for you…the sex…it will be forced-"

"You mean rape her?" Horrified Hermione searched for a way around him. There was none.

"Exactly"

"James you are a sick boy"

"I'm no boy"

"Hate to break it to you, but yeah, you kinda are!"

James kissed Hermione roughly. She had just enough time to clamp her mouth shut he was now trying to open it, while kissing her. He ran his hands along her back, up her jacket, inside her pyjamas top and unhooked her bra.

**You just like the chase**

**To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)**

"James…please don't"

He didn't reply but he had opened her lips and was now swirling his tongue around her mouth.

_Urgh – this boy can't kiss for crap! I should have gone with Ron, why didn't I go with RON?_

He pushed her towards a broom cupboard, it was locked. Hermione kicked him in the balls.

"Ah Shit Granger" She ran but he grabbed her by the leg and she fell onto the hard floor.

"This position is much better!"

"James…s-s-s-stop"

"Granger, you are mine for tonight. No one knows where you are. No one cares about you enough to find you lying here pathetically-" Next thing Hermione knew James had been pushed off her and was being hit continuously. James, now unconscious had just been kicked in the ribs.

**I was young and in love**

**I gave you everything but it wasn't enough**

"Wrong Erickson, I care enough to find her" He spat on James.

Draco wrapped his strong arms around Hermione protectively. He pulled her into a standing position.

"You okay?"

"Mmm"

"Hermione-"

Draco was silenced as Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks Draco…I'll see you tomorrow and-"

It was now Hermiones turn to be silenced, by Draco kissing her lightly on the lips.

"and I can't wait to have that dance with you tomorrow night!" He finished the sentence for her and he gave her a quick hug and headed back towards the dungeons. Hermione towards the Heads dorm.

_Time to write those evaluation cards and Draco's got an advantage over Harry, He kissed me. On the other hand his saving me brought him up level with Harry at the moment! But who will win in the end? Will I make the right choice?_

**And now you wanna communicate**

**Go find someone else

* * *

**

**A/N: **A suitable ending! Okay please don't be like 'This thing with Hermione happened before' it didn't in that one Roger only wanted her to date him in this she could have been raped or killed or have had Ginny raped or killed, or even Crookshanks(Not raped though, that would just be abnormal!)! The song is 'Too Little, Too Late by JoJo' – she's only like one of my favourite singers!! I hope you like it, please review I will not updated until I get 25 reviews come on...you just press that little lavender coloured button! Thanks to all my reviewers. Thanks to t.macD, ilovestrawberries and MikayGirl especially! MikayGirl – Are the conversations clearer? Please lemme know!

**Love,**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FireboltPheonix…**

P.S - Thanks to those who reviewed my S-O-R story !!!! You make me very happy!! You review I continue to make you happy D! By updating! New chapter up on that by the way!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review Review (x1000000000)… Thanks!


	9. Magic Microphone and Wolf Whistles

Magic Microphone and Wolf Whistles

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K (sniffs). Only the plot is mine.**

**A/N: **I am utterly sorry for breaking the promise I made. I have been grieving for Doc. He was kinda like a third granddad but younger and actually focusing in school shock horror. Please forgive me? I'm going to do a couple of short chapters for a while – I was loosing hope on this story and was going to finish it…but I got a cool idea and had to get myself to a computer and rewrite the course of this story…I write this fic and if it gets mocked or otherwise I'll go down with this fic(kinda like a ship - in other words it means I'll stick with it through thick and thin)! Hope you'll like the new chapter! For once I'm not going to say read on dudes…

--This one is dedicated to Doc--

* * *

**Everyday I try to play another game**

**But my heart can't take it**

**I try to find another boy**

_Okay, Hermione, chill! It's just a dance! Yeah, but I have to choose between Harry and Draco, I can't keep stringing them along. But who? Who do I want to be with? Who do I need to be with most?_

Hermione was so nervous as she dressed for the disco. She pulled up her skirt, it fitted like a glove but it was really sort and only barley reached below her arse!

_I can't wear this, what would my mother say? Gran would faint! It's teeny – why I let Gin persuade me to buy it…I know…I'll improvise!_

Hermione magically cut off the end of her black school tights. She did a quick 'Reparo' to see if they would fix again. She recast the spell and put them on under her skirt or as she now called it, her 'belt'! Footless tights!

_What hairstyle? I really should have thought this through more – instead of leaving it until ten minutes before the disco to get ready – it's almost as bad as the Yule Ball!_

**But all the while I can't face it**

**Why do I miss you so much?**

She finally decided on leaving her hair down but twisting two strands back and clipped them in place. She put on a diamond necklace. It was on a silver chain and was in the shape of a tear drop. It had been her grandmothers. She put on her favourite silver earrings, a pair she invested in before Greece. They were heart shaped, medium size – Stuff by Hilary Duff.

_There! As good as I'll ever look in ten minutes!_

"Hermione? Will you come down please? I can't remember the password"

_Why didn't I tell Harry the password? I told Draco first day we changed it!!_

"Coming Harry" Hermione wandered out of her room.

"Blaise? Are you there?" A couple of bangs and smashes later there was a muffled reply.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that?"

"I'm here 'Mione! Go! Have fun! See you later"

"Your gonna be late you know"

**I wanna stop to turn inside**

**oh baby please**

**give us one more try**

"Ya? So are you and you're making Harry late aswell!"

"Bye"

"Bye" Hermione, made her way towards the door, shaking slightly. She rested her hand on the handle. It was shaking! Hermione slowly turned the handle then opened the door.

"Hiya Harry"

Harry looked up at Hermione and his mouth opened slightly, his eyes widened and he gaped at her!

_Merlin! Hermione…whoa…I mean the Yule Ball was…but now your like…I mean…whoa!_

"Harry can you please close your mouth? Thanks!"

Harry blushed furiously. Hermione was wearing her 'belt' which was basically a black rah-rah skirt, a black top which was cut down the middle and was held in place by a buckle but Hermione had cast a temporary gluing spell on it for tonight. She was wearing knee-high black boots that had white and silver stars.

**See you out with all your friends**

**Laughing it up as you pretend**

**to have a good time, I know cause I'm living the same life**

Her hair in all its wild curls looked amazing, her make up perfect and the necklace and earrings finished off the look – her attention to detail was scarily in tune with the outfit! After what seemed like an age he took a breath.

"'Mione, you look…"

"What? Is it okay? Is the skirt to short? The top too open?"

Before she could blink Hermione was being twirled around by Harry. He stopped twirling her and she fell into his arms laughing.

"Do I look okay?"

Harry looked down at Hermione and could feel her breath. Hermione looked into his eyes. They were so close. So so close…too close! Hermione unwrapped herself from his arms and dragged him to the Great Hall.

When they walked in the music continued playing but everyone stared at them – even the Dj – who they had gotten from the muggle studies club Professor Vector is a member of. All eyes went from Harry to Hermione. Wolf whistles were directed at Hermione.

**I'm about to got to say**

**we can't keep living this same way**

**so I'll be the one**

**yeah I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it again**

She looked to the floor, blushing furiously. She looked up and saw a pair of silver eyes looking at her. She made her way towards them.

"'Scuse me"

"Sorry"

"10 points from Slytherin for unruly behaviour"

Eventually she reached Draco.

"Hey 'Mione"

"Draco, we need to start the disco"

"Why can't Blaise do it? He's Head Boy!"

"He is late…actually I think he is sick and since your like his number two I figured you can do it!"

"Oh…oh yeah…let's go"

They walked up on to the podium to more wolf whistles for Hermione. She looked at Draco as she felt him stiffen. He was glaring at the wolf whistlers. Hermione as smart as she was didn't pick this up as jealousy instead thought he was doing his Prefect duties.

**Baby come back to me**

**in my heart I still believe**

**we were meant to be**

**together so whatever it takes**

"Well Done Draco!"

"Huh?"

"I was wondering when you were going to learn to use your prefect abilities!"

_Geez, she's a tool! She doesn't realise that they're whistling at HER!_

McGonagall handed Hermione a magical microphone.

"Hello! We hope you have a great time…have fun! Dance, eat and drink. The disco is over at midnight!"

Everybody clapped and Hermione handed the microphone back to McGonagall. She followed Draco to the edge of the podium and hopped down after him.

"Draco – do you want the dance now?"

Draco looked into her eyes his grey eyes slowly transforming to silver, like the ones she had been drawn to when she first arrived.

"No, I'll wait 'till later. By the way Hermione…you look like…a prostitute!"

"WHAT?"

"Joke, joke"

**Baby come back to me**

**I should've never set you free**

**love maybe**

**come back**

"I didn't find it very funny"

"You look beautiful"

He gave her a sexy smile, not a smirk, and got swallowed up in the crowd. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she remebered the smile. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and led her into the centre of the dance floor which was already packed and they started dancing to some muggle, Ashlee Simpson - Boyfriend.

* * *

**A/N: **The song is Come back to me – Vanessa Hudgens. Please review if this tickled your pickle or floated your boat! If it didn't, review anyway! Sorry it took so long coming! Another chapter will be up before the weekend…I hope! Thanks to my reviewers. You guys all rock –_ t.MacD, MikayGirl, Monica Woodfairy, likewise4me and ilovestrawberries_! 

**Love,**

**XXXXxxxXXXX**

**FireboltPheonix…**

**-- MwAH --**


	10. A Tickle here, causes a Fight there!

A Tickle here, causes a Fight there!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K. Only the plot is mine.**

**A/N: -**Thoughts in italics, lyrics in bold and centreI know that you guys are probably, like, hating me but I have my Junior Certificate this year and well lots of study, late nights, coffee…enough excuses. I am sorry for letting you down…again…and I just hope this chapter is good enough for you.

Let's Roll. . .

* * *

**I threw away my phone**

**I thought that you should know**

**I'd throw away my home**

**If I had somewhere to go**

Hermione and Harry danced for nearly an hour and a half non-stop. They slumped into two seats just off the dance floor.

"You wanna drink 'Mione?"

"Yeah, thanks I'd love one"

Hermione hummed along to the song that was playing.

"What's that coming over the hill is it a monster? Is it a monster?"

_I love this song. Too bad Harry's only into dance music and stuff, otherwise I'd love to talk about music!_

"Hey! Is this seat taken?"

"No Seamus, it's not"

"So…how are you Minnie? Had any pie recently?" Hermione chuckled at his nickname for her.

"No Patrick, I haven't. Have you?"

"Don't say my middle name! And no actually I haven't had pie since that time with you in September"

"Same here! What was that joke that you said and you had all the house elves roaring with laughter?"

**Anything to stop**

**The circle in my brain**

**Anything is better than you**

**Making me feel lame**

"Oh…was it 'Knock, Knock?'"

"No it was a Paddy Englishman, Irishman, Scotsman joke"

"Oh yeah… ' **The three Paddies** become stowaways on a ship. The Englishman hides in a large box, the Scotsman in another large box. Paddy the Irishman can't find a box so he hides in a large bag. A ship steward inspecting cargo shakes the first box. "Woof, Woof," he hears, "There's a dog inside" he says. He shakes the second box, "Meow" he hears "There's a cat inside" he decides. He shakes the bag, and Paddy the Irishman blurts out "POTATOES!"'

"Yeah…that's the one! Seamus, you are so funny you know that? Ginny's a lucky girl. I see Pansy is still kinda stalking you!"

"Yeah, ever since we got paired up for that bloody potions assignment!" Hermione bursts into laughter.

"Sorry, it's funny…stop tickling me! STOP! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Please?"

"Hiya Seamus"

"Hi, Harry!" An awkward silence follows as Hermione climbs of Seamus' lap where he was tickling her.

**28 days to kick the habit**

**28 days to let you go**

**28 days and I'll be on my own**

"Well don't you think Ginny wants to dance, Seamus? Had enough of my date yet?"

_Oh My God, why is Harry being so rude?_

"Err…yeah; see you 'Mione…Harry" Hermione watches Seamus's retreating back.

"HARRY! WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?" This date was going horribly wrong for Harry in every way.

"What was that Harry? I never knew you to be-"

"Well, maybe you never knew me"

"Maybe I didn't" Hermione starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you"

"'Mione wait…I-I-I-I…"

_Okay…time for plan B Harry…come on you can do this…it worked on that blonde over the summer…_

"You what?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That ticking noise?"

"Harry you're freaking me out. Is this something you can hear in Parsletongue because I can't here any ticking?"

"Well it's you baby, 'cause you're the bomb"

**All my life I've been sorry for something**

**Something gets me nothing and nothings such a waste**

**All this time I've been saying I'm sorry**

**But why should I be sorry for all of your mistakes**

"SMACK" THat is the sound of Hermiones hand making contact with Harrys face.

"Harry, that is the lamest pick-up line I've ever heard. You didn't have to try and impress me. I liked you. Why else would I come with you? But now I see you're just a sad excuse for a boy."

"'Mione-"

"Don't follow me Harry. Leave me alone" Hermione turns and flees the Great Hall. Seamus walks over and starts questioning Harry.

"What did you do?"

"It's none of your business"

"Yeah, it is. Hermiones a good friend"

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Seamus then turns and starts to follow Hermione but Harry punches him square in the face. Seamus instinctively hits back.

"You fucking-"

"Worthless piece of-"

"Hippogriff dung that-"

"You're mam cooked for you-"

"On you're birthday"

**Why should I be sorry  
I've had enough of you  
Please forget my name**

They were now encircled. The entire hall surrounded them.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Come on Seamus. Hit me" Seamus was thinking it over, blood spilling from his bust lip and nose. Staring over at Harry who had two black eyes, and was missing a tooth. He was shocked.

_Merlin, what have I done? Harry's my friend! And where's Hermione gone?_

"Chicken shit – hit me!" Seamus lowered his fists.

"I knew you were-"

"I'm not going to fight you Harry"

"Why? Scared I'd beat you?"

"No, scared I'll embarrass you"

Harry turns purple with anger and dives on top of Seamus who doesn't even fight back. Ron jumps on too even though he has no idea what the fight is about. The fight carries on as Malfoy leaves to find Hermione. Walking down the empty hallway he hears a muffled sound.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

**I'm running around on empty  
Still trying to get away  
Anything to kill**

"Go away Malfoy"

"Ooooh, back to surnames are we?!"

"I don't want t-t-to talk" Draco pulls back a tapestry of Merlin.

_That guy is everywhere!_

He winks at Malfoy before turning and leaving the tapestry.

"Granger, what happened?" Hermione has tears stremaing down her face. Her mascara is running like a landslide!

"H-H-Harry went to get drinks and Seamus came over and we talked and laughed and then I said something and he started tickling me"

_I never knew she was ticklish. How'd that Irish louse know? And how come he can make her laugh? I only make her scowl!_

"Malfoy, are you listening?"

"What? Yeah I am"

"Well then Harry came and was all rude like, 'Don't you think Ginny wants a dance Seamus? Had enough of my date yet?' And then Seamus left and I freaked at Harry and smaked him in the face because Seamus is now one of my best friends. Then I turned to leave and he came out with this really cheesy pick up line about me being a bomb and I thought he heard something in Parsletongue! And then I left."

**The consciousness of you  
Anything to end myself  
Before the thought of you**

"Whoa…Well you made quite an impact on Potter and Finnegan"

"What do you mean?"

"Well just after you left Finnegan went over and started a fight with Potter and-" Hermione rose up of the flor and ran out of the tapestry.

"Where are you going?"

"To stop the fight" Hermione said as she ran to the Great Hall.

"No, you might get involved!"

_Too late…better go be her knight in shining armour!_

Hermione raced to the Great Hall to find Ron, Harry, Neville and Ernie Macmillan fighting Seamus who by now couldn't even stand.

_Where are the Professors?_

"Seamus!"

_He can't here you idiot, get to the front._

Hermione fought her way through the crowds.

"HARRY! RON! NEVILLE! ERNIE! STOP"

Nobody heard and they continued hitting a now near unconscious Seamus.

**28 days to kick the habit  
28 days to let you go  
28 days and I'll be on my own**

Just as Harry was about to hit Seamus again Hermione jumped in front of him and he hit her and she went flying and then landed with a thump on the floor. Out of nowhere Seamus gives Harry an almighty push and then falls to the floor. He crawls over to Hermione.

"'Mione? Hermione wake up."

"Minnie, come on. I've got ya" Seamus attempts to lift Hermione to the hospital wing but falls down on his knees. Then he gets offered a hand. Looking up he sees none other than Draco Malfoy pulling him to his feet. Draco puts Hermione over his shoulder and helps Seamus to the hospital wing. On entering the hospital when Madam Pomfrey sees them she is rooted to the spot with shock.

"Uh…Please put Mr. Finnegan on bed number two and Ms. Granger in bed number three" Draco does as he's told.

"Thanks a lot for your help Mr. Malfoy but I need to do my job. Could you please contact Ms. McGonagall for me if you wouldn't mind dear."

"No problem"

**All my life I've been sorry for something  
Something gets me nothing and nothings such a waste**

Draco cast one last glance at Hermione and then gets on his way.

_Potter is dead when I see him. Finnegan lasted a long time for a guy who didn't fight back. Maybe I shouldn't have told Herm – Granger, that he started the fight when it was Potter all along… I hate having a conscience!_

Back in the hospital wing Seamus was defying the odds and was still awake after 3 draughts of sleeping potion.

"Seamus dear, why don't you get some sleep?"

"No, I want to be awake when Hermione wakes up"

"Finnegan, I'll wake you when she wakes but for now just fall asleep so that Poppy can do her job and fix you're broken ribs and cuts, and breaks and bruises."

"What about Harry?"

"What about him? I've given him detention for two months, no Hogsmeade trips, no discos or balls or anything of the sort and 100 points from Gryffindor"

"PROFESSOR! ONE HUNDRED POINTS?"

**All this time I've been saying I'm sorry  
but why should I be sorry for all of your mistakes**

"I had to Mr. Finnegan. I also awarded yourself and Ms Granger 20 points for bravery."

"You swear we were facing evil Professor McGonagall…it was just Harry"

"Yes and look at what he's done. Although if you'd fought back I think Potter would be in here instead of you. Get some sleep"

"Yes Professor" Seamus does not go to sleep however and fights to stay awake as the potions start affecting him. Just as he's about to give in to temptation Hermiones eyes flutter open. THe beams of sunrise in her eyes.

"Seamus?"

"Hey…are you okay?"

"My jaw is sore but otherwise yeah. Are you okay?"

"No Madam Pomfrey can't heal my cuts and stuff while I'm awake"

"Didn't she give you sleeping potion?"

"Yeah but I stayed awake to make sure you were okay"

"I'm fine"

"Great…now if you don't mind I'm gonna get some sleep. Night"

**Now you'll know what it feels like to bite your tongue,  
Now you'll know what it feels like to be the one**

Seamus instantly fell into a deep sleep. Not seeing the smile that Hermione had on her face or the blush that made her cheeks rosy red.

"Night Seamus. Sweet dreams"

* * *

**A/N: **The song is Sorry – Ashlee Simpson. Sorry it took so long coming! I hope you guy's liked it. I just felt that we needed some Seamus again! Thanks to my reviewers. You guys all rock – MikayGirl, mesaqt, tMac.D, ilovestrwaberries, likewise4me and MonicaWoodfairy.

**Love,**

**Firebolt**Pheonix

X x x **x x X**

**REVIEW **

**review **

**REVIEW **

**review **

**REVIEW **

**review **

**REVIEW!**


	11. A Revalation and The Golden Bubble Charm

A Revalation and The Golden Bubble Charm

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K (sniffs). Only the plot is mine.**

**A/N: -**Thoughts in italics, lyrics in bold and centreOh My God, I was expecting hate mail for taking so long on the last chapter!! The reviews were great!! Thanks a lot people! I just want you to continue reading the story as another twist is to come soon!!

Let's Roll. . .

* * *

**A long time ago, we used to be friends  
but I haven't thought of you lately at all**

The weeks were flying by and pretty soon Christmas was only a few weeks away. There was an excited buzz in Hogwarts when one morning in late November the ground was covered in snow so were the all of Hogwarts many roofs! When Hermione woke up she was in a foul mood. Last night Harry had come by. To apologise she thought but it was more insult her and ask how she could be friend Malfoy and date Seamus. Her dating Seamus was a rumour that started after the Halloween disco. It was complete codswallop as Seamus and Ginny were still happy in a relationship. However she had befriended Malfoy or Draco as she now calls him. Everyday she seemed to enjoy his company more. Today however she had none of her homework done and was already ten minutes behind her morning time schedule.

_Stupid Harry, if he hadn't come over I would've had my homework done and I would be in a much better mood._

Hermione quickly dressed and tied up her hair in a ponytail, a few strands falling down and framing her face. She picked up her bag and decided to skip breakfast in the hopes of completing her homework.

**If ever again, a greeting I send to you,  
Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend.**

She headed to the library and took her favourite seat; right at the back of the library was kind of a secret place as no one ever went there. The fire was always welcoming and there was a comfy chair in which she always sat.

_First transfiguration – great!_

For twenty minutes Hermione rushed through all of her homework. Looking at her watch she shrieks with shock.

_AAAH – I have two minutes to get to Ancient Runes!_

Gathering all her stuff and cramming them in to her bag she runs to class. Getting there just before the bell went. Taking her seat next to Draco her tummy gives a very loud rumble.

"Hermsy, you should have eaten breakfast. Seamus said that you weren't at dinner either. You're not on some extreme diet are you?"

"No. I just wasn't hungry last night"

_Well I was hungry before Harry came but when he left I just felt sick._

"Okay…what's up?"

"What?"

**A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh (x4)**

"I can tell when you lie"

"I'm not lying"

"You two if you keep talking I'll separate you"

"Sorry Professor" They both mutter.

"Muffliato"

"Draco, how'd you know that spell?"

"I have my ways, now tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong"

"Tell me, I know when you lie. Your left eye twitches a tiny bit and you fidget with your ring. So tell me what's up?"

"Okay…promise you won't get mad?"

"…Depends how big of a deal it is"

"Okay…don't freak…but last night Harry called up just before dinner. Blaise was out"

"He actually had the nerve to-"

**Come on now, honey,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah**.

"I'm not done! Anyway, He was acting all uncomfortable so I asked him what was up and then he took a deep breath and I was ready for his apology and then he just fired loads of questions at me like, 'Since when are you dating Seamus?', 'Why did you befriend the ferret?' and 'How come you haven't apologised for what you did at Halloween?'. T-t-t-then I screamed at him to leave and he wouldn't so I p-p-pushed him out of the dorm and I wasn't really hungry after that"

"That evil, conniving, son of a toad-"

"Drake? Hello Draco, you promised-"

"I never promised anything"

"But-"

"'Mione you need to just let me hit him, just once"

"No…what I do need you to do is to confront him about why he has it in for you and you for him"

"Eh…no way that's gonna happen! And what good will it do to improve you're friendship? Are you on the same planet as me? We hate each other"

**Just remember me when you're good to go  
Come on now, sugar**,

"Draco, for me?"

"No"

"Please?" Draco looked into Hermiones eyes and her muddy-chocolate brown colour kind of melted and his eyes became pools of gleaming silver.

"Please?"

"I hate when you do the puppy dog look but fine…I'll do it…for you"

"Great! Can you uncast the 'Muffliato' Spell?"

"You don't uncast it…it just wears off, depends on the strength of the tone you use when casting it. Like right about now we should hear Professor Vector say 'Homework for tonight is…' just listen, she'll say it" And just had he had predicted that is exactly what Professor Vector said.

"Told ya so!" The bell rang and the two of them left the class together. But they headed in different directions as Hermione had double Charms and Draco had double History of Magic. Hermione walked down the hallway making a right, passing the Entrance Hall. A flicker of bright red caught her attention.

**Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when.**

Looking out she saw it was none other that Ron. She walked quietly down the steps and behind the bush where he was sitting cross legged. Hermione sitting down next to him stirred Ron out of his thoughts.

"Merlin Hermione, say 'Hello' next time!"

"Sorry!"

"Listen…'Mione…I am…utterly sorry for what happened at Halloween-"

"Ron-"

"No 'Mione, I need to say my bit"

"Okay"

"I didn't know why but when the fight first started I didn't help Harry, probably because I'm a coward and knew Seamus would beat me up too. But when he didn't fight back the second time I wanted to get out but I thought that this was a friendship test or something to show how loyal I was to Harry who by the way I despise as of now, but I carried on and Hermione I'm so sorry I ruined three friendships that night, yours, Seamus's and Harrys. Although I'm kinda glad Harrys gone for now, he needs time to chill out he is like always ready to erupt at anything these days. I know there's no excuse for what I did. You are my best friend and I should have been fighting with Seamus against Harry after whatever he did made you run out. I love you like a sister. You're my little girl and I should have realised how important you were to me a long time ago" Rons face was flushed red and there were tears rolling down Hermione's face.

**It's something I said, or someone I know.  
Or you called me up, maybe I wasn't home.**

"Ron, that was the best apology in the history of apologies. You are like the brother I never had-"

"Mione can we stop now? This is getting a bit heavy for me"

"Sure" Come on, we're really late for Charms"

"I'm coming you sound like me mum!"

"I'll take that as a compliment as you're mom is very nice" Ron snorts behind her.

"RONALD WEASLEY"

"See what I mean? You're identical" Hermione charges at Ron and thus begins a chase around the school grounds. This chase goes on for nearly ten minutes until both of them are puffing and out of breath.

"Hey, 'Mione, you think Flitwick will mind us being twenty minutes late?"

"YES! Come on!" They run to class and burst through the door panting and gasping form lack of air and tiredness.

"Professor…so…sorry…didn't…realise…time…so…much…gone…sorry"

"Oh dears, you two look terrible. Sit down, sit down"

**Now everybody needs some time,  
And everybody know**

After five minutes, Ron and Hermione had regained a normal breathing rate.

"Because of you're lateness ten points from Gryffindor" A small murmur of disappointment was heard throughout the class. "On with the class. We're doing a bit of revision. Can anyone remember what is the Disillusionment charm?" Hermiones hand shot into the air.

"Ms. Granger?"

"The disillusionment charm is a concealment charm that feels something like a flood of cold running down one's body. It hides the magical nature of a person, place, or thing. Hippogriffs and Winged horses are allowed to be kept by wizards so long as they have this charm placed upon them so muggles' attention isn't drawn to them, Sir"

"Oh, Well done. Five points to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me what the Golden Bubble charm is?" Hermione raises her hand…again.

"Yes?"

"The actual name of the charm is unknown, but this charm causes non-popping golden bubbles to blossom out of the castor's wand. You Professor use the charm for the Christmas decorations in the Great Hall."

**The rest of it's fine  
And everybody knows that.**

"Well done Ms. Granger. I do not think in all my years at Hogwarts a student has known what charm I use on the decorations. Ten points to Gryffindor. Five for the right answer and five for being the first pupil of mine to ever answer that question absolutely correctly!" Hermione turned blushed with embarrassment and Flitwick was bursting at the seams with pride. Class continued and by the end Gryffindor had received thirty points. Hermione walked out of the class to see Draco on his way to the great Hall. Something popped into her head and she urgently needed to speak to him.

"DRACO" Draco turns around. Seeing Hermione he smiles and looks at her questionly. Hermione just beckons for him to follow her. Hermione walks to the Room of Requirement.

Hermione paces back and forth outside of it.

_I need a place to talk in private, where I'll be told the truth and there'll be food. I need a place to talk in private, where I'll be told the truth and there'll be food. I need a place to talk in private, where I'll be told the truth and there'll be food._

The door swings open revealing a little library where the walls are lined with books. There was also a relaxing atmosphere and plates of food on a circular table.

"Whoa, where are we 'Mione?"

**Come on now, sugar,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.**

"The Room of Requirement!"

"Ha ha very funny. Why are we here though?"

"Close the door please" Draco does as he's told.

"Piece of cake?"

"Please!" For a few minutes Hermione and Draco just eat cake and drink Pumpkin juice.

"Okay Draco. Something happened before Halloween and it's been bothering me ever since and I need you to tell me the truth"

"…Okay…shoot"

"When I came to find you the day of the whole thing with James Erickson?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you never told me why you were changing colours"

"And?"

"And I would like to be told the whole truth about it"

"The whole truth?"

"The whole truth and nothing but the truth"

**Just remember me when you're good to go  
Come on now, honey,**

"I'm a metamorphmagus" Hermione gasps in shock.

"Really?"

"Yes, but for some strange reason it only showed itself this year that's why I was off classes for a few days. Dumbledore was trying to work out why. He still is. Once a week, just before Quidditch practice on Saturdays I go to his office and he tells me what research he's done and then asks me questions. Pretty boring actually"

"wow…you're a…wow…can you change into something?"

"That's the strange thing about it, it only happens when I think of somebody"

"Who?"

"Well…my mom actually-" All of a sudden the room starts to vibrate and loads of books fall off the shelves and form a shape in the middle of the room.

"What the-"

"Draco, the books spell out 'Liar'" Hermine says as she had gotten up and went to see what the books made.

"WHAT?"

"Well it says here 'Liar'"

**Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when**.

"How did it know" Draco looks fearfully around the room.

"I might of said that I wanted a room where I would be told the truth-"

"So you don't trust me?"

"Eh…hello…you lied!I just wanted to know the truth okay, don't eat me!"

"I'm too full after that cake"

"It's a saying, you wouldn't know it, it's a muggle thing"

"Hmph"

"…Drake…I'm really sorry…I was worried about you"

"Yeah well I'm fine, no thanks to the bloody books…there out to kill me I tell you" A small silence follows and the whole time Draco is sending evil looks at the books on the foor.

"Well aren't you going to tell me who? You can't lie you know"

"I know that, I think it's pretty clear already that I can't lie I mean the books nearly squashed me!"

"You're nowhere near them!"

"And your point is??"

"Never mind. Tell me…"

"Stop whining!"

"Who is it that makes your power unleash itself?" Draco's face pales as he realises the truth will have to be told.

**We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends a long time ago.**

"I…well…it…"

"Stop stuttering and just say it!"

"I-I-I-I-"

"Draco…tell me who it is" Draco casts his eyes up to the ceiling then back down to Hermione. Their eyes meet and her eyes wait for the answer.

_Here goes nothing…_

"You"

* * *

**A/N: **The song is We Used To be Friends – The Dandy Warhols. I hope that you liked it! Hey please let me know what guy you'd like Hermione to end up with! Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are awesome. Thanks to Tempy, MikayGirl, ilovestrawberries, Arphendess Estlewen and Ellemay.

**Love,**

**Firebolt**Pheonix

X x x **x x X**

**REVIEW **

**review **

**REVIEW **

**review **

**REVIEW **

**review **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Embarrassment Beyond Belief

Embarassment Beyond Belief

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to J.K (sniffs). Only the plot is mine.**

**A/N: -**Thoughts in italics, lyrics in bold and centre. Okay, heres the deal . . . There will be a coupling up and a breaking up before Christmas! After Christmas time will move alot faster by the way! Enjoy!

Let's Roll. . .

* * *

**When they push when they pull, tell me you can hold on**

**When they say you should change can you lift your head high and stay strong**

…

"Pardon?"

"Err. . . you. You're the person who helps me transform"

"Really?"

_Oh, please no…why aren't the books falling off the shelves? Does this mean he's teling the truth? That's kinda weird, why me?_

". . .Oh. . ."

"Is there anything else you can say?"

"Like what? How am I supposed to reply to that?"

"I dunno. . .something better that "Oh" at least", Hermione looked absolutley shocked she was expecting it to be someone like Luna and that's why he was so reluctant. She sat there motionless for what seemed like an age but was actually only two minutes.

"So. . .why me? I mean up until your stupid promise thing with Merlin I was "A Filthy Mudblood". How come everything has to get complicated for me?"

"Hermione, I don't know why it's you. I was hoping that you could help me research it in the library before dinner but I have to leave at eight."

**Will you give up, give in, when your hearts crying out that it's wrong**

**Will you love you for you at the end of it all**

"Okay, I'll help you but I want to know something first. Did you only befriend me because you don't want what you cherish most taken away from you?" Draco looked as if he'd been slapped.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah, it is. I mean come on why in the world would you like me out of choice?" Draco thought for awhile and then answered.

"I befriended you because I was finally able to. For years, my father trained me to be another minion of Voldemorts, but thats not who I am. So thankfully he's dead and I'm able to be me. Although you'll have to bear with me for a while because it's strange being me so I might be a bit of a pig for a few months!"

"You're glad he's dead?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"He's your dad!"

"He couldn't have been a dad if his life depended on it. Voldemort always came first and that's the way he died, fighting for some loony with no nose." Hermione snorted with laughter.

**In life there's gonna be times when you're feeling low**

**And in your mind insecurity seems to take control**

"So, Draco. . .why do you have to leave at eight? Quidditch practise?"

"Nope. I've, err, got a date-"

_He's got a date? Well, that's good I suppose. But. . .he's got a date?_ Hermione tried to ignore the feeling that her insides had been turned inside out.

"With who?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"I just can't. Come on, I've got to get to class we've been in here for all of lunch."

"I don't have class - free period"

"Lucky you"

"I'll go check out about the metamorphosis thing okay?"

"You don't have to use you're free period to do it"

"I want to, I feel like I haven't researched anything in ages!"

"Okay let's go"

"What class do you have by the way, Draco?"

"Muggle Studies"

"YOU? Muggle studies?"

"I find it amazing how they can do everything we do without magic, okay?"

"Okay" Hermione sniggered behind him as they left the Room of Requirement.

**We start to look outside ourselves for acceptance and approval**

**We keep forgettin' that the one thing we should know is**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Crowds of people were filling the Entrance hall as they headed back to class.

"See you later Draco"

"Bye!"

Hermione set off towards the library. She manouvered her way through the throngs of people and got on her way. Rounding the corner of the corridor that led to the library and her dorm, Hermione bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My fault I wasn't look-" Hermione stopped apologising when she saw it was Harry. "What do you want?"

"I- well- I - I've been jerk 'Mione"

"Try a huge jerk" Hermine mumbled angrily.

"I've been a huge jerk"

"A huge, giant of a jerk with an olive on top - Harry, if that is your real name"

_God he's so. . . he beter not try those puppy eyes, I'm useless against them._

"Yes, I've been a huge, giant of a jerk with an olive on top and Centure manure sprinkled on too" An awkward silence forms some sort of bubble around them.

"What do you want Harry?"

"For you to forgive me?"

**Don't be scared to fly alone, find a path that is your own**

**Love will open every door it's in your hands, the world is yours**

"Why should I? You beat Seamus to a pulp - literally - he couldn't walk and then when he finally faught back it was only because YOU hit ME. You're only apologising because all of your punishments have made you feel guilty."

"No, I felt guilty-"

"WHEN? When you were beating Seamus up? When you were hitting me? OR when you were being a total ass to Ron and Draco? Tell me one reson why I should forgive you"

"Because when you and Ron were fighting about Crookshanks in third year I helped you, In fourth year I helped you with S.P.E.W, in-"

"Playing the guilt card Harry?"

"What do you want Seamus?" Harry growled at the irish man who towered above him.

"For you to accept that you were totally in the wrong and to apologise PROPERLY, to Hermione"

"That's what I was doing right before you butted your big head in. You're nothing but-"

"GUYS STOP!" They didn't pay any attention to Hermione.

"-a pig headed, jerk who's just with Ginny for sex. She deserves so much better than you. You're probably a dung beetle in a past life. You-" Harry didn't get to finish his sentence though because Hermione punched him in the nose, just like she'd hit Draco in their third year.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-don't you EVER speak to me again. EVER!" Hermione ran into the library. Harry stared after her, blood pumping from his nose. Seamus stepped right infront of Harry his eyes gleaming with anger.

"That, Potter, is the least you deserve" Harry turned on his heel and walked back down the corridor turning left at the end. Seamus waited until he heard his footsteps die away. Then he followed Hermione into the library. He searched for over half an hour. He found her at the very back in the corner curled up in an armchair with a fire blazing infront of her.

"'Mione, you okay?" Hermione raised her head and he saw her eyes were sparkling with tears.

"Semaus, what's happened to Harry, it's like someone is controlling him, some mainiac. He's totally different than the Harry I remember. The Harry I used know would only start a fight if there was a real reason...more than likley with Malfoy. It's like the two of them have swapped bodies!"

"If you ask me...they might of"

"What?" Seamus sat on the arm of the chair and Hermione rested her head on his lap.

"Isin't it possible for two wizards who hate each other, intenionally or unintentionally swap bodies you know, to live the other persons life?"

"It's possible...but don't you think it's a little far fetched?"

"Wasn't getting an enrolement letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry a little far fetched too? Isin't it worth a try to look it up? Before dinner?"

"Oh, I can't, I'm busy before dinner. But I'm free after eight if thats okay with you?"

"Yeah eight is perfect. Come on", he said wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'll walk you to class" Seamus tugged her out of her seat playfully, then picked up her books and led her towards her next class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was researching books about metamorphosis in the library, Draco was twenty minutes late and dinner started in half an hour. Hermine was beginnig to wonder whether she should leave when in came Draco out of breath with a smile on his face. Hermiones heart skipped a beat.

"Hey 'Mione find anything?"

"Not really it's all about metamorpmagi. Not becoming one, thanks to Merlin! Where were you anyway?"

"Oh, I was. . .talking to my date for later actually" His eyes lit up with longing. Hermione flet a stab of jealousy.

_I wish I could make his eyes do that._

"I'm not you're slave or house-elf you know", Hermione snapped at him, "Help me would you?" Draco looked taken back but quickly regained his composure.

"Yeah, sure. Pass me those books" Hermione shoved the books into his arms and climbed off the stool she'd been standing on to reach the books. They sat down at the table. Hermione started researching immediatley but could feel Draco's eyes on her. She looked up and he looked down. This carried on for ten minutes. Finally Hermione had had enough.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at me for ages. Why?"

"I just wanted to see if I could morph into something" Hermione didn't believe him.

"Metamorphmagi don'thave to look at people to morph. Even you should know that"

"What's up with you?"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Oh, I think you do, you've been weird since I got here. Did I do something?"

"No. I'm fine"

"I gotta go-"

"Yeah you go on your date and I'll just stay here researching for you. Why don't you and your date do some research?"

"I - are you jealous?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"No, I just don't want to waste my time helping you when you and your date - whoever she is - could be here researching"

"Why would I spent my free time in the library? It's a dorky place"

"I spend my free time in the library"

"Aw, come on Hermsy, you know what I mean"

"No, I don't actually. And don't call me Hermsy"

"You're my friend, you should hep me out with stuff"

"You're not Harry, or Ron or any real freind of mine so why should I do work for you?" Hermine hadn't meant to say those words. Draco stared at her. An awkward silence came upon them.

"I thought we were past all that"

"Well, we're not. I was you're worst enemy for five years. I was the butt of every joke. I was you're torturing fix everyday and just because you've no other friends now, you expect me to be yours, because you 'saved' me?"

"Well, if that's the way you feel. . ." Draco turned to leave when he heard Hermione let out a sob.

"I'm sorry, don't leave. I've been a terrible freind, and yes - we are past all of the fighting. I just feel something I shouldn't be feeling, and it's been making me very snappy. And the visits from Harry have just topped it all of. He's totally after transforming."

"I don't care what you think I think Potty, sorry, Potter had it in him all along to be evil, and he's proven me right."

"You're just saying that because you hate him"

"So. . .??? And what's this thing you shouldn't be feeling?"

"I - I - I can't say it"

"Sure you can...come on, it's me"

"That's the problem"

"Huh?"

"I-I" Hermione couldn't describe what she was feeling so put it into practise. She leaned in and kissed him. Draco pushed her off.

"What was that?"

"I like you" Hermione said simply

Draco was stunned. He gulped in air like a fish. Then came to his senses.

"Hermione, I like you too-"

"Really-"

"As a friend. A good friend. A sister-y friend. You understand?" Hermione paled and her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Yeah, I guess it was just me being so emotional. Sorry if I freaked you out." Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"So,we're good then? You and me, 'Mione?" Hermione drew her eyes up from the floor.

"Yeah", she said plastering a fake smile on her face, "We're great, best of friends"

"Cool, are you coming to dinner?"

"What? No, I've got homework to do and the NEWTS, I've got to study for them. They're in six months!"

"See you tomorrow then."

"See you. Have fun on your date"

"Will do!" Draco left the library with a spring in his step. Hermione collapsed onto the floor into a pile of books.

"Oh My God, I just embarassed myself beyond belief. But now it's obvious, he doesn't like me. I've been chasing a headless chicken" She murmered to herself . _I need help. How can I have done that? I'm so stupid to have thought, he liked me back. _Hermione let the tears fall. She sat there for over an hour then looking at her watch saw it was five past eight. _Ah, study with Seamus!_ She grabbed her bag and went to run to the library only to realise she was there already. she headed towards the front and found Semaus sitting on a desk, swinging his legs and whistling to himself.

"Hey 'Mione! I've got to leave soon, Ginny wants help with her potions essay"

"Hey" Hermione said half heartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"I, well. It's a long story"

"I've all the time in the world for you Minne, you know that?"

"But you just said you had to go meet up with Ginny for dinner"

"You come first - I mean, she won't mind, it's not that hard anyway."

"Thanks…can we go somewhere private?" Seamus and Hermione walk up to the astronomy tower. Sitting down on one of the benches they sit close for warmth. Staring at the November sky, Hermione wills herself to tell him.

**Don't hold back and always know, all the answers will unfold**

**What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar**

"It all started on the train back in September. You know, when I fainted?"

"How could I forget?"

Anyway when I was unconcious…" Hermione and Seamus move closer together as the night gets steadily colder, the stars and moon starts to shine and the story keeps continuing on. Hermione tells the whole story even the bits about Erickson which no one else knows about except for Draco nad how she just embarassed herself infront of him. When she said it she felt Seamus stiffen. He put an arm around her shoulders to pull her close as if to make sure she was safe. It was around nine when she finally finished.

"Well that is quite an epic tale Min, you should write a book!"

"I was hoping for some advice 'oh wise one', not a joke!"

"Hey, you finally realised my true potential! Seriously? You need to get over Draco - cool guy but a major player. Then you can sort out his metamorphosis stuff"

"Yeah, that kind of drew me to him. His bad boy image you know? But on the inside he's funny and witty and everything!"

"And he doesn't like you? Okay, it's his loss. But his 'Bad boy' image made you like him?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"It's not. . .I just - trust me, he's a major player - stay clear, okay? You can still be friends with him. It happened Dean last year with Ginny"

**The boy who wonders is he good enough for them**

**Keeps tryin' to please 'em all but he just never seems to fit in**

"Is he, you know…okay with you two?"

"Not really, he acts like he doesn't care but I can tell he does. He was so bummed out last week I even considered breaking it off because I'm not going to ruin a friendship over some girl"

_Except for your friendship with Harry over Hermione…_A little voice said in his head.

"See, Seamus the thing is, I really like him but he doesn't like me, so I've decided to become a nun when I finish school. I mean first there was Viktor, then Ron - we had a short thing it didn't work -but we're past that now, then Erikson, Harry and now Draco. I'm done with boys!"

"So what? You've had a few bad relationships but that's no reason to give up, is it?"

"Yes, it is. I've had more boy drama in the past five months than the amount of catfights in Mean Girls! That's reason enough for me"

"So you're going to become a nun? You think you've had boy trouble? Girlfriend, have you seen Paris Hilton lately? Different guy every week!"

"You know-"

"You're not the only muggle-born here you know! And my cousin is obsessed with Paris Hilton!"

"Yeah but - Why are you trying to change my mind about boys?!" Hermione gave him a suspicous look.

_Think Seamus, think! Why are you though? Because you want to be her boyfrie-_

_"_NO, I don't! I mean. . .I've got. . .a friend you might like, he's kind and funny." She furrowed her eyebrows, as if she was thinking about his answer.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm off boys starting. . .now!"

_How am I supposed to woo her now? Eh, you can't - Ginny remember??? Can't stop me dreaming though can it?!_

**Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never be good enough for him**

**Keeps tryin' to change and that's a game she'll never win**

Seamus wraps his arms around Hermione and holds her close for warmth.

"You are an amazing girl, you know that?" He whispered into her hair as she dropped off to sleep. She was drained from crying and everything that'd happened today. He leans his head on her head and stares out at the stars. He dozed off too, after awhile. Dreaming a dream about him being a frog and finding his soulmate in an otter, having the time of his life and he and the otter lived happily in a life of bliss for the rest of their days. Meanwhile Hermione was dreaming about Draco and how she had embarassed herself but just as she kissed him he changed to some blurry figure. She couldn't see his face...

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **The song is Soar – Christina Aguilera. I hope that you liked it! I'm going to get the relationship moving in the next chapter. If there are loads of spelling mistakes – SO SORRY – my grammar checking thing isn't working at the 'mo and I'm a bit lost! Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are awesome. Thanks to b-ballgurl2, ellemay, MiKaYgIrL andwickedenchantresshpbookfan.

**Love,**

**Firebolt**Pheonix

X x x **x x X**

**REVIEW **

**review **

**REVIEW **

**review **

**REVIEW **

**review **

**REVIEW!**


	13. Il Corpo Cambia

**Il Corpo Cambia**

**A/N: **Hey people! Like I said in the last chapter there will be a coupling up and a breaking up before Christmas and depending how the length of this turns out it may happen in this very chapter!! And as usual thoughts in _italics _and song in **bold **and centre.

Let's Roll. . .

* * *

**Did I disappoint you?**

**Or let you down?**

Over the next couple of weeks with the help of Seamus and Ron, Hermione realised that what she had felt for Draco was the exact same feelings she held for Harry. This made Seamus's body swapping theory all the more intriguing. She quickly went right back to her old ways – the routines, study & research and having perfectly completed homework every night. Seamus and Hermione spent an hour almost everyday in the library pouring over books about body swapping but they weren't getting very far, if anything they were getting really frustrated. Ron was also helping research too but he couldn't bear to spend every night in library. By the looks of it neither could Seamus. He stared out at the quidditch pitch after twenty minutes and kept looking at it until Hermione told him to leave because he was getting nowhere. He had not objected to this but still met up with Ron and Hermione nearly every day for twenty minutes at least. Ginny wasn't happy with this at all.

It was a particularly cold Sunday morning when Hermione woke up. Only another five days of lessons and then Christmas holidays. She rubbed her eyes and checked her watch. It was half past ten.

_Finally, a worthy sleep in._

She climbed out of bed and put on her dressing gown.

_What should I wear?_

**Should I be feeling guilty?**

**Or let the judges frown?**

She eventually decided on her dark blue jeans, tucked inside her uggs, which her aunt had gotten her for her birthday and her green, long sleeved top that read "I don't do Monday's" in silvery beads. She headed down to breakfast.

Sitting next to Ron she looked up and for a second imagined Harry sitting there laughing at Ron as he stuffed his face. Instead there was Cormac McLaggen, the guy she'd confunded to keep Ron on the Gryffindor team last year and who she'd asked to go to Slughorn's Christmas party too – to spite Ron. It had been a disaster and he wasn't her favourite person in the world, to put it mildly.

"Hey Hermione!"

"Eh…hey"

"WachuwangMugLugin?" Hermione turned to see Ron had stopped eating but his mouth was full of food and he'd tried to talk – not a good idea.

"Wonderful manner's you've got there Weasley", McLaggen said wiping some hashbrown off his cheek, "I simply wondered if Hermione, here was going to Hogsmeade with anyone. Are you?"

"Yeah, I am. Ron as matter of fact"

"Wouldn't you prefer . . . better company than the food machine here?" He asked jerking his head towards Ron. Ron stood up in fury.

"Wuchyurmoff!"

**'Cause I saw the end,**

**Before we'd begun**

"Excuse me?" Ron swallowed, with difficulty, before he replied again.

"I said, watch your mouth" McLaggen turned his eyes onto his lips and stared at his mouth for a few minutes.

"What's that supposed to do to me Weasley?" Ron looked incensed. He made to lunge at McLaggen but Hermione pulled him back.

"Come on Ron, let's head to Hogsmeade. We'll go and see Fred and George." Ron started to calm down once they'd left the Great hall though he started muttering under his breath darkly.

"One day…If he just knew"

Hermione burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You are just like…" was all Ron could get out of her for a few minutes.

"You are just like Kreatcher when he mutters about people" Ron stopped immediately. He then realised they had left the Entrance hall towards the steps.

"Hey why aren't we leaving?"

"We've got to back to Gryffindor tower for coats, hats, scarfs and gloves. It's -3 outside"

Once inside Hermione made her way to her dormitory as did Ron. Five minutes later Ron and Hermione were outside the grounds and on their way to Hogsmeade.

**Yes, I saw you were blinded,**

**And I knew I had one**

"Hey 'Mione…do you…do you, you know, miss Harry?" Hermione looked over at Ron who was focusing intently on his left hand.

"Yeah I do, all the time. Do you?"

"Suppose so"

"Ron it's me – Hermione – you can tell me, I won't laugh"

"I miss him too, tonnes. Now you're great Hermsy but, I'm not really a library person, or a bed at nine person and Harry well, he lightened everything up. He was my best mate. But now he's…now I've no idea who he is anymore"

"You know what? I think we should go straight to Dumbledore when we get back. He might be able to enlighten us on the whole body swapping situation"

"That's a great idea Herms-"

"Don't call me 'Hermsy'. That's what Grawp calls me"

"And?"

"And, I don't mind being called it by a talking giant but by you it's just annoying!"

"Well sorry!"

"You should be!"

They spent the rest of the journey trying to think up a new nickname for Hermione. After what seemed a very short time they were in Hogsmeade.

"Come on Ron. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks" Hermione said as she tried to stop chattering.

**So I took what's mine,**

**By eternal right,**

"How about we go to Fred and George first, then we'll split up and buy our Christmas presents. Then we'll go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yeah okay"

The duo hurried along to Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. Once they reached the inside they were surrounded by warmth and voices filled with laughter. Hermione and Ron made their way to the front of the shop.

"Ron, Hermione, Har-" Fred stopped short and looked around, "Where's Harry?" Hermione answered.

"Trapped inside Malfoys body we think"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, and has been since October…we'll it's either that or he has suddenly become a violent, screaming, angry, uncaring Harry"

_But he's been on the verge of being violent, angry and screaming since last year. What happened to make him explode? If it even is him..._

"So where's Malfoy gone if Harry's in his body?"

"He's in Harrys body – or so we think. We haven't proved anything yet"

"So, your life's been a bit chaotic, eh Ron?"

"No, but Hermiones' has! She was the reason a fight started- which I regrettably took part in. She then kissed Malfoy and has been confronted at least three times in the last week or so by Harry – or as we now call him – Malfarry – Malfoy and Harry together!"

**Took your soul out,**

**Into the night.**

"No, Ron you call him that – only you, no one else!"

"So, Miss Granger", George said in a would be authority like voice, "Who do you like Malfoy or Harry?"

_Who do I like? Malfoys looks with Harry's personality?? That can't be right. Can it? But do I like either anymore?_

"Neither, I was just a bit confused at the time. And thanks Ronald for revealing my personal life to everybody in the vicinity" Hermione stalked out of the shop and headed over to Madam Malkins.

"Is ikkle Ronnikins in trouble?"

"Shut up. What do you think about the Harry/Malfoy thing?" Fred and George sobered up immediately.

"Ron, you know there are still a lot of Death Eaters that would like to kill Harry? Ya well; maybe Malfoy is one or something. I dunno." Fred looked troubled and George carried on, "How much of a change is there in him? Harry I mean"

"Well…he is very cagey. He's missing loads of classes and this is NEWT year, even I'm paying attention! Also, he likes to corner Hermione around the castle and ask forgiveness. From what she's told me he sounds really sincere at first but then flips out and starts screaming"

"Hmm, I see"

**It may be over,**

**But it won't stop there,**

"You guys stop acting like you know what you're talking about and help me pick out a present for Lavender"

"Ooooh, back together are we?"

"Yes and don't mock me" They helped him pick out a Pygmy puff for her in a lavender sort of colour. Ron paid and then headed off to buy the rest of his presents. About an hour later he barged into the Three Broomsticks with loads of bags. Spotting Hermione by herself at a bale in the middle of the pub he made his way over to her.

"Hey Mionsey **--**A/N: pronounced – My – on – zey**--**, I'm…er, sorry for telling Fred and George about…hey are you okay?"

Hermione looked up at him her expression unreadable.

"I'm fine"

"Do you want to see what I got-" Hermione tried to hide it but a big fat tear had just rolled down her cheek. Closely followed by another.

"What's wrong 'Mione?"

"While I was Christmas shopping, Draco came over to me. He t-told me that he actually did really like me and that he was really sorry for pushing me away and that his 'date' was nowhere as near as kind, funny or pretty as me"

"Oh" Was all Ron could say. It was usually him getting advice off Hermione not the other way round.

**I am here for you,**

**If you'd only care,**

"And now I'm really confused because I don't like him anymore. I like Harry but Harry is Malfoy but I'm not so sure I like either since I've avoided them both but I don't know who's who and then to top everything off I think I'm going mad because I keep imagining Harry everywhere but it's the old Harry not Malfarry and it's just really, really confusing" The Three Broomsticks went totally quiet. After a few minutes Rosmerta among others made their way over to Hermione and comforted her.

"Poor thing"

"And I thought I had problems!"

"Anybody got a calming draught?"

Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably. Among all the people trying to comfort her, including Ron, she looked up as the door opened and in walked Harry, with a grin on his face and his hair as unruly as ever. A look of concern came over his features as he noticed Hermione. She jumped out of her chair and ran towards him. She didn't care whether he was Malfoy or new Harry or an undercover Death Eater. At that moment he was old Harry. She ran to him pushing and shoving the crowd of people. She reached him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her on the spot. The crying ceased immediately Harry was back! But all of a sudden a look of cold greyness overcame his green eyes and he pushed her away. He looked at her as if she were filth.

**You touched my heart,**

**You touched my soul.**

"Don't touch me mud-blood" Hermione fell to the floor with the force of the push he used to get her out of his way he then walked down to the back of the pub and sat by himself. Ron charged at him but Hermione pulled him back indicating she was on the floor. He pulled Hermione up to her feet.

"Ron, did you see that?"

"That was definitely Malfoy. Let's head back to school. Accio bags" All his bags and Hermiones came zooming towards him, he just about managed to stay upright. Hermione took her bags, put on her coat and headed out into the snow. Ron followed suit.

Just as they were entering the grounds Ron spoke for the first time since they'd left Hogsmeade.

"Why'd you run to him?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you run do Malfarry?"

"When I first saw him come through the door…he was Harry and I just didn't realise how much I've missed him. So I ran and for a second or two he was the old Harry. Then I dunno what happened" A short silence followed.

"Who do you prefer 'Mione? Harry or Malfoy?"

Hermione was spared having to answer though because Ginny came storming out of the castle.

**You changed my life,**

**and all my goals.**

"Hey Gin. What's up?"

"You bitch. You're dating him aren't you? You're with him? Have you slept with him?" Ginny was pushing Hermione around the courtyard and screaming at her.

"I – Ginny what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you are sleeping with my boyfriend"

"What? No I'm not"

"Yes, you are. I know you are. Every Saturday night at around nine, Seamus says he's going out. When I ask him where to he simply shrugs and says 'for pie'. I then called up to you only to find you were gone 'for pie' too, I then checked the kitchen and you weren't there so where were you?" Ginny by now was crying aswell as trying to kill Hermione.

"Ginny, if you'd actually gone down to the ovens you would have found both of us – making pies. Pies that we were going to make into a huge pie cake for your birthday" Hermione who by now had started pushing Ginny continued on, "Seamus who has never cooked in his life has decided to make you a pie-cake for your birthday, but you're so paranoid about us that you have started obsessing. I've seen you, asking questions, trying to follow him to classes, following me to the toilets. And you think we spend our time kissing when we're '_researching_' in the library. If you're so sure why don't you ask Ron – he's there researching with us too" Ginny looked dumbfounded.

**And love is blind,**

**And I knew that when,**

"But…you and him-"

"Are friends. Just like you and I"

"You think you're my friend? You were my best friend, now all I see is a tramp who can't get her own guy so has to take her best friends instead." Ginny lunged at Hermione and started pulling Hermiones hair and scratching her face. Hermione pushed her backwards with such force that Ginny rolled over on the ground.

"Seamus and I are – "

"What? Just friends?" Ginny sneered. If old Malfoy was around it would have impressed him, "Why? Why did you do it 'Mione? Why are you sleeping with him? You miss Harry is it? Well, he's not missing you from what Paravati has told me" Ginny sneered again. Hermiones eyes lit up with tears.

_No, I am stronger than this. From now on…no more tears from me…_

Hermione blinked back the tears.

"Gin, Seamus and I –"

"Are just friends" Hermione looked up to see Seamus standing atop the steps glaring down at Ginny, "If you wanted answers you should have come to me. Not attack Hermione and try and suffocate her. Ginny, you are a psycho, you've been following me everywhere for the last month. You then thought I was cheating on you when I haven't even thought about another girl-"

**My heart was blinded by you.**

**I've kissed your lips & held your head**

_Except Hermione…_said a small voice in his head.

"-and why should I when I had you?"

"H-h-had? What do mean by 'had'?"

"Ginny, it was great at the start. Hell, it was great up until last month. But you are…just not for me. We don't fit. We are and always were, not meant to be. I would say it's not you, but…we'll it kinda is" Seamus looked at his feet as he'd turned very pale after saying this.

Ginny had silent tears falling from her eyes. Turning to Ron her eyes are blazing.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Ron's eyes widen.

"Aren't you going to beat him up for me? I mean – he just dumped me" Ron looked back and forth between Ginny and Seamus. It looked like he was preparing himself but inside his head a battle was raging.

_She's your sister…but he's one of my best mates…BUT she's your sister…I can't beat him up again, I don't think he'd let me and I don't want to anyway…But she's your sister…_

"Gin, I don't-"

"Ron, remember when I was in second year and you thought I had a boyfriend and you said ''If a guy ever hurts you, I'll personally kill him''. Remember that? You can't break a promise Ron"

**Shared your dreams,**

**And shared your bed.**

"Ginny, you're my baby sister – my only sister – and I did promise you that, but to be honest…you seem to have hurt Seamus a lot more than he's hurt you"

Ginny stared at Ron with a look of disbelief on her face. Seamus tried to hide the fact that he looked utterly miserable and Hermione was drawing circles in the snow with her boots, her hair – all messed up from Ginny's attacks – was covering her face. Ginny couldn't speak for a minute or two. Finally she found her voice.

"See you around Seamus" She ran up the stairs and was out of sight before anyone could blink.

"Listen, Ron – thanks" Seamus voice was slightly hoarse.

"Come on guys. We…err…we've got to go to Dumbledore." Both boys stared at Hermione, then shrugged and followed her up the stairs and into the castle. Trying to make them feel better she links her arms in their arms and the new found trio skip, laughing and smiling, despite what had just happened, all the way to Dumbledore's office. They reached the Gargoyle concealing Dumbledore's office and attempted the password.

"Sherbet lemon?" Ron tried first.

"Cockroach cluster?" Seamus tried second.

"Chocolate frog?" Hermione tried thirdly. It carried on in this order.

"Fizzing Whizzbees?"

**I know you well,**

**I know your smell,**

**I've been addicted to you.**

"Caramel coated wands?"

"Bertie Botts every flavour beans?"

"Sugar Quill?"

"Acid pops?"

"Peppermint pigs?"

"Edible Dark marks?" Seamus and Hermione turn to stare at Ron.

"What? It was just a thought. Hey, look" They looked. The gargoyle had stepped aside and the winding stairs started to rise out of the floor. Ron jumped on a step and was brought up. Seamus jumped on and pulled Hermione with him as the stairs rose up to Dumbledore's office.

When all three of them had reached the top. They waited for their breathing to return to normal. Hermione took this time to try and fix her hair. Nothing worked. It was back to being a bush since Ginny had attacked her. Ron leaned forward nervously and knocked twice.

"Come in"

The trio looked at one another. Seamus took a deep breath, Ron nodded and Hermione pushed open the Oak double doors.

"Ah, Good evening. What can I do for you?"

"P-professor, we were wondering, what you knew, about – body swapping." Ron had answered.

**Goodbye my lover,**

**Goodbye my friend,**

"Very well, take a seat. Do you want to body-swap?"

"N-no Sir. We, uh, we think Harry and Malfoy have swapped bodies" Hermione had answered this time.

"Ah, I've been expecting this. Body swapping or, Il corpo cambia, as it is originally known, happens without magic and only when a most unusual row about love has happened between the duo"

"A row about love?" This time Seamus had spoken.

"Yes Mister Finnegan and a truly unique row it is. When body swapping occurs it is mainly from the fact that one of the boys, Harry or Draco, is _infatuated_ with somebody and one of them is in _love_ with that same somebody. Both then vie for that somebody's love, more than likely resulting in a confrontation which led to the body swapping. But there is more." Dumbledore paused, probably for dramatic effect. Continuing he gazes at Fawkes. "The somebody who this row is about has to choose who she loves-"

"Loves?"

"Yes Ms. Granger, she must love the chosen boy from the bottom of her heart and must not have any second thoughts. If she has, something terrible will happen."

"What?" Hermione answered hoarsely.

_Am I this girl??_ Dumbledore's blue eyes searched Hermiones then he turned toward Fawkes again and answered.

**You have been the one,**

**You have been the one for me.**

"If this girl has any doubts, any at all, the boy will know and she will break his heart into-"

"That's all?" Dumbledore smiled at Ron and his bluntness.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, that is all. Obviously you have never been in love. To be in love is magical. You feel as though you are unstoppable, invincible and happier than ever. You have a spring in your step and a smile never leaves your face" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with days gone by and memories.

"But to have your heartbroken by that person you loved so dearly – is honestly, the worst experience of my life. I cannot even make up words to describe how it felt – how it feels. For having your heartbroken you will never forget the feeling it will stay with you for as long as you live. You will never love as you loved and if a person loves you but you can't love them back…the circle starts again you break their heart, knowing how it feels. They then break someone else's heart. It is the worst knowledge in the world. Your life will change. You'll change your views on . . . everything" Silence filled the office. Ron still looked like he thought it was a bit over the top – all this stuff about love. Seamus was thinking over what the headmaster had said. Hermione was getting paler by the second. Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling.

"Look at the time. I kept you longer than expected. You better head down to dinner."

"Bye sir" The trio headed to the door. Ron and Seamus exited. Hermione paused, and then turned to leave as a voice spoke behind her.

**Goodbye my lover,**

**Goodbye my friend,**

**You have been the one,**

**You have been the one for me.**

"Hermione?"

"Yes sir?"

"Think clearly about both Mr. Malfoy and Harry. I think what you'll discover will surprise you."

"But sir, if you know then why not tell me?"

"Lessons of the heart must be learned. Not taught. Good evening"

"Bye" Hermione's voice was barley a whisper. She thought about not going for dinner but to 'think clearly' as Dumbledore had said. But she decided against it. She hadn't eaten properly in days. And as she made her way to the Great hall her tummy rumbled and she knew she'd made at least one right decision tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! The song is Goodbye my lover – James Blunt. I hope you like. Please let me know what you think might happen!! I hope not many of you are put off by the Ginny/Seamus break up. But there's more to come next chapter. There still has to be a coupling up! I kind of sick about writing about a weepy Hermione so I've decided to make her an independent, strong non-crying Hermione. But there will be tears to come soon though, more on that later on. Anyway – thanks for the support! Got to go now… 

Thanks to my reviewers:

Ellemay, b-ballgurl2, wickedenchantress & MiKaYgIrL.

Love you guys!

Firebolt**Pheonix,**

**xxxx**xxxx


	14. The Broom cupboard on the fourth floor…

_**The Broom cupboard on the fourth floor…**_

**A/N**: Guys, this story is getting WAY off track! So sorry, I just never stopped to smell the roses I guess! Anyways this train is going on a U-bend and straight back to the track it was on. I apologise in advance if I rush this chapter slightly, I want to get right back on track and this chapter_ is_ the U-bend! Still, some revelations are made!! Hope you like it!

Read On. . . Read On. . .

* * *

**When you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay**

Hermione thought a lot about Harry and Draco over the next five days. Just as double charms was ending for last class of the term before Christmas holidays, it finally clicked with her,

"I'm not in love with either of them", she murmured quietly to herself.

_And I don't think either of them loves me. So . . . who are they in love with?_

The question puzzled Hermione all the way into the Great Hall. She didn't even notice Ron waving his hand infront of her face for a minute.

"Hello Hermione? Earth to 'Mione? Are you in there?"

"Yes Ron, I'm here!" Hermione said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit-" Ron was unable to finish his sentence as Lavender had just sat on his lap and the duo were now like two squids on top of one another, squirming away.

_Okay, there goes my appetite…_

Hermione pushed her plate in to the centre of the table, got up out of her seat and went and sat cautiously next to Ginny who was a bit further down the table and was trying to look interested in her fellow classmate's stories.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"How are you?"

"How do I look?" Ginny looked great, her hair was shiny and her skin glowing but it was her eyes that were showing the truth. Inside Ginny must've felt awful.

**And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way**

"You look good Gin-"

"'Mione I'm so confused. I don't know if what I'm doing is wrong or if I should be doing it but I am and…"

"Ginny, hold up, what is confusing you?"

"I still really really really like Seamus. But…"

"But what?"

"But nothing, what are you doing here anyway? Don't you hate me for acting like a spoilt little bitch last week and for attacking you?"

"No, I don't. I would've done the same if I thought my boyfriend was dating my best friend. But what made you think we were together?"

"Seamus constantly talks about you and when he's not talking about you I could tell he was thinking about you. When he wasn't with me he was with you and then the whole pie thing. . .I'm just really sorry" Hermione's heart did a few back flips at Ginny's words but she didn't know why.

"Apology accepted. Are you hungry Gin?"

"Nope"

"Do you want to go outside for a walk around the lake?"

"Sure" Hermione and Ginny got out of their seats. On their way out of the Great Hall Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her back, turning around she saw it was Draco. First they went and got their cloaks on and then they headed outside. Once out by the lake they started to walk around its perimeter.

**When after all this time that you still owe  
You're still, the good-for-nothing I don't know**

"Hermione, do you like Seamus?"

"Of course I do, he's my friend, and don't I have to like him for him to be my friend?"

"Not that like. You know, do you _like _like him?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks the blood throughout her body froze. Her mind went into overdrive and it took an enormous amount of effort for her to reply.

"No I don't"

_Why am I acting like this? I don't like Seamus. I mean, he's Seamus, goofy and scrawny Seamus._

Ginny looked at her sceptically. She raised her right eyebrow.

"Virginia Weasley, don't you give me that look!" Hermione put her hands on her hips and Ginny guffawed.

"What?" Hermione was wondering what was wrong, her glare slightly faultering.

"Ron was so right; you are exactly like my mom when you do that!" Hermione despite herself laughed, it felt so good to laugh. The two girls laughed and talked and got to know each other all over again as they hadn't really been that close since the start of the year. At nine o clock Hermione and Ginny were making their way back to the castle. Hermione suddenly felt very light-headed and she fell onto her knees.

"'Mione, are you alright?" Ginny had turned back to Hermione.

"I'm not my best actually!" Hermione managed with a wry grin.

**So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out, while you can.**

She tried to stand up but her legs felt like lead. Ginny pulled her up and took Hermione's weight and helped her to the hospital wing.

After Madame Pomfrey had inspected her she came to a decision.

"Ms. Granger you are over-tired, you're not getting enough food into you and you've lost seven pounds from the last time I weighed you at Halloween. Are you on some extreme diet?"

"No, I've just had a lot to think about over the past few weeks. Something Professor Dumbledore said actually-"

"I'm constantly telling Albus he tells you lot too much. But does he listen? No! You're young minds can't cope"

"My mind can too cope, it can cope very well infact" Hermione said indignantly.

"I'm sure it can. Now I'm going to keep you in overnight-"

"No! I'll be fine, I just, Oh fine" Ginny chuckled at Hermiones weak fighting spirit.

"I'll see you tomorrow 'Mione!"

"Bye Gin!" Ginny left the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey showed Hermione to bed number two. She put on pyjamas and climbed under the covers.

"How's Mr. Finnegan doing?"

"He's – uh – good actually" Madame Pomfrey looked like she was bursting to ask Hermione a question.

"Are you okay Madame Pomf-"

"So, are you two together yet?" Hermione was shocked at the nurse's outburst.

"Are we what?"

"Are you two dating yet?"

**When you go,  
Would you even turn to say,**

"No. Why should we be?"

"Ms. Granger, Hermione, I know from experience, love when I see it-"

"LOVE?"

_Somebody come and take her to St Mungo's! Love? As if!_

"Yes, that night when Mr. Malfoy retold what'd happened to me I just knew it. Love, at least on Mr. Finnegan's part. He took a beating from three boys his age and didn't fight back, then when you-"

"I know the story, I was there!"

"- fell down and he faught back for you and then he withstood three draughts of Dreamless sleep potion just to make sure you woke up and were okay," Madame Pompfrey continued as if Hermione hadn't interuppted, " And then when you did wake up and he whispered something to you and then dropped off to sleep – love again. But when you stared at him for almost an hour with this goofy smile on you're face. I knew you were in love too."

"I'm not in love with Seamus! I wish people would stop thinking we're together or whatever. I don't like him. I just. . .he's my friend and that's it. And as for the goofy smile, I was just silently thinking of a joke I'd heard!" Madame Pomfrey smiled knowingly at Hermione. She closed the hangings around her bed and headed into her office leaving Hermione with her thoughts.

_I don't like him. He's just…there…as a friend…_

The next morning Hermione was practically force fed by Madame Pomfrey and she kept her in until after dinner aswell to make sure Hermione had gotten a full day's amount of food, she was almost as bad as Mrs. Weasley. It was around nine o clock when Hermione was finally released from the Hospital Wing. Hermione decided she'd go tell Dumbledore what she'd understood, finally, in charms yesterday. Hermione bumped into Seamus on the second floor.

**"I don't love you  
like I did, yesterday"**

"Hey! Are you okay? I was going to come visit you in the Hospital wing but Ginny needed help with a transfiguration essay. We, uh, we're kinda friends now and who knows where it might lead?" Hermione was stunned.

_Seamus? And Ginny? Together again?_

"But I thought you didn't want to get back with her?"

"I don't-I mean I didn't but, well, there's this girl I like and she's totally oblivious to the fact that I practically follow her everywhere. But I still like Ginny"

"That's no reason to go back to Ginny! Maybe you need to be straight out with this girl and then you'll know her feelings at least."

"Thanks 'Mione! Like I hadn't thought of that already, that's great advice!"

"Your sarcasm is noted!"

_I can't believe I'm helping Seamus with his love life, well, trying to help him! But it's not like I care that he's practically in love with a mysterious girl…I wonder who???_

The two of them were soon walking along the fourth floor on which Dumbledore's office is situated. They were walking in a comfortable silence until Hermione heard a bang come form a broom cupboard they'd just walked past. Signalling to Seamus to stop and to stay quiet, Hermione crept towards the broom cupboard. She heard a moan come form inside the cupboard. She doubled over in silent laughter, Seamus had a wide grin on his face and was shaking with silent laughter too. It was a minute or two before Hermione regained her composure. She tip-toed to the cupboard and yanked it open. Hermione's mouth fell open and she instantly paled.

"'Mione? What is it?"

**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading,  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating**

Hermione tried to block Seamus. But it was too late he'd seen it. His face went red in anger but then it sort of paled, because inside the cupboard were none other than Ginny and Draco, both in very compromising positions. A panting Draco pulled himself into a standing position and looked embarrassingly at Seamus. He tried to flatten his now very unruly hair.

"Look, sorry mate, we were just . . . er-"

"I don't want to hear your sorry excuse for what you were doing in there. I know full well what you were doing." Seamus looked at Ginny and she was too ashamed to make eye contact with him and took off down the corridor. Draco ran the opposite way and it was just Hermione and Seamus in the fourth floor hallway.

Hermione had no idea what to say to Seamus, all thoughts of visiting Dumbledore left her head, instead of saying anything she slipped her hand inside his and tugged him down a lot of stairs. When they were in the Entrance hall, Hermione opened the large oak front doors and led Seamus out into the night.

It was freezing outside, Hermione felt it but Seamus didn't. She led him up a big hill towards the back of the grounds and when they reached the top Hermione sat down she still had her hand in Seamus' and he sat down too. To keep out the cold Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest. Seamus after staring blankly out to space for nearly an hour put an arm around Hermione and pulled her close. She was relieved to feel his warmth, and kept a hold of his hand for most of the night. Seamus fell asleep and this time, Hermione kept watch over him.

**But baby when they knock you  
Down and out, It's where you oughta stay.**

Eventually her brain managed to begin working and she silently, wandlessly conjured up a thick blanket for the two of them. Seamus' head was on Hermione's stomach and she absentmindedly played with his brown hair. Hermione noticed that he had a tiny scar above his left eye, more than likley from his Halloween fight. Watching him as he slept, Hermione noticed other things too, like the fact that he was not scrawny but toned and muscular, well his arms were.

_He looks like Chad Michael Murray in a Cinderella Story!_ Hermione thought with a smile.

A Cinderella Story was her favourite muggle movie. She just loved the harmlessness of it and how cute Chad and Hilary were together.

_That's the kind of girl Seamus should be with, a cute, tiny blond with blue/green eyes._

Hermione started a mental check of the school's girls but every single one of them had one or more faults. They didn't know him, some were "Crimson ladies" as Ron would say, and others were just people like Pansy Parkinson who Hermione despised. Hermione decided that Seamus's dream girl would be found outside Hogwarts, maybe in a night club in Dublin or something. Hermione decided that for some reason or other she and Seamus would always be friends and she should get used to that fact.

_I'm definitely not his dream girl, I mean for one thing I might've lost weight due to not eating but I'm nowhere near teeny Hilary Duff-ish girls. I'm a brunette, I can't make him laugh, I can't even make him smile, sure he makes me smile but it should work both ways. I like rock kind of muggle music and he likes The Weird Sisters who are total rubbish!_

**And after all the blood that you still owe,  
Another dollar's just another blow,**

Hermione slowly realised that they were practically opposites and how they became great friends was beyond her. She drifted off to sleep and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Hermione might of convinced herself she was not Seamus dream girl but that's exactly who he was dreaming about.

Hours later it was ten o clock in the morning, Seamus woke up. He was stunned for a minute or two.

_Why am I asleep on a hill, with Hermione's hand in mine and a big blanket over us?_

Seamus quickly lifted up the blanket to see if he was wearing pants. He was fully clothed, so too was Hermione. He couldn't help it but he felt a bit disappointed about that fact. Seamus got out from under the blanket and looked around and found it had snowed, really heavily during the night. He picked Hermione up, the way a prince would carry a princess and walked through the Entrance hall, a few people who noticed he was carrying a body gave him freaked out looks, their eyes wide. He had covered Hermione's face with the blanket so as not to start rumours and walked up past the library, down the side corridor and realised he didn't know the password, Merlin chuckled at him. So he carried Hermione up to Gryffindor tower and noticed all the chairs were occupied so he brought her up to his bed and place her gently under the covers, no-one but Dean was in the dorm, and Dean was sound asleep. He closed the hangings and went in for a hot shower.

**So fix your eyes and get up,  
Better get up, while you can.**

When he came out he had a towel wrapped around his waist and was towel drying his hair it was then he noticed Dean was half way through jumping from his bed onto Seamus' to wake his best friend up as he hadn't known Seamus was taking a shower.

"Dean – NO!!!" Seamus screamed at his best friend, but it was too late.

Dean looked around and saw Seamus but couldn't stop falling. He crashed onto Seamus' bed and very loud "OW" could be heard beneath all the hangings. Dean, now realising who was in the bed turned to look at Seamus with his brow raised and a very amused expression on his face. Seamus couldn't help but chuckle.

"And what happened here?" dean asked with a smirk on his face as though, he thought he knew what'd happened.

"Nothing, now Dean Thomas if you don't get off me I will kill you!" Hermione's voice was slightly muffled, on account of being smothered by Dean.

"Well, hello fair Hermione, where are thou manners gone? A fair lady like you should not be speaking such things"

"I'll give you fair lady, when I get out of these sheets. Why are you in my room anyway?"

"Oh, this is not _your_ room m'lady, this is infact Gryffindors boy's dormitory and you were having a sweet slumber in my dear friends, Seamus' bed!"

"I was what? Hermione poked her head out from behind Dean when she saw Seamus in his towel, a bemused expression on his face, she felt her own face redden.

_Merlin, Seamus is definitley not scrawny, far from it!_

**When you go,  
Would you even turn to say**

"What happened to the hill?" Hermione couldn't remember being moved and ignored the fact that Dean was practically choking on oxygen on top of her.

"What HILL?" Dean butted in but Seamus ignored him.

"I, uh, carried you back to your dorm but I didn't know the password, so then I brought you here" Seamus answered with a slight smile on his face

"Oh, thanks"

"WHAT HILL?" Hermione looked sternly at Dean.

"It's none of your business. Now if you be as kind as to get off my stomach I would be quiet content to leave and go get some sleep"

"What? You didn't get much last night, eh?" Hermione slapped Dean across the face, not hard but enough to stop him taunting her.

_I've been hitting people alot recently...maybe that's not so much of a good thing!_

"You are so…FRUSTRATING, you know that?" Dean clambered off Hermione and she got up out of the bed, she threw the blanket over her head, so she wouldn't be seen. She had to walk past Seamus to get out of the dorm. As she was walking by, she muttered "thanks" and quickly squeezed his hand before leaving the dorm. Seamus turned to Dean and saw look of understanding dawning on his face.

"You want to hug her, you want to kiss her, you want to date her, you want to bed her, you want to marry her and you want to grow old with her!" Dean sang in a childish voice. Seamus threw a pillow at his friend, but Dean noticed that he didn't deny what he was singing.

**"I don't love you  
like I did, yesterday"**

_My matchmaking skills must be reborn to bring those two together! I have to get over my failures with Ron and Lavender, Luna and Neville and Paravati and myself! I can do this; I mean it's going to be hard what with Hermione and Ginny being best friends and the fact that Hermione is really stubborn and not easily fooled. But I CAN do this! They won't even see it coming. . ._

"By the way, Seamus?"

"Yeah, what do you want?!"

"WHAT hill?" Seamus just turned away with a smile on his face. He hadn't realise it until now but, he was over Ginny. Yesterday was just a bit of a shock as he was trying, unsuccessfully to convince himself to get back with Ginny; he just hadn't expected to see what he saw in the broom cupboard on the fourth floor.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey-o everybody!! The song is I don't love you – My Chemical Romance! I hope this floats everybody's boat! I think I said this already but sorry if it's rushed but the story was not meant to head in the whole, mystery direction. It was just supposed to be Hermione, Draco and Seamus, even though my first intentions were to incluide Blaise, who has not been present much! So next chapter it'll be right back on track…well…kinda, with Hermione and Blasise doing their Head duties and FINALLY, an end to the Harry/Draco problem!! Anyhow, thanks to my reviewers: b-ballgurl2, Ellemay and MiKaYGiRl…thank you gals so MUCH!!! Oh-yeah, check out my new fic, Unexpected Changes!

Love,

Firebolt**Pheonix**

**xxxxx—**xxxxx

Review

**REVIEW**

Review

**REVIEW**

Review

**REVIEW**

Review


	15. Is I Love You enough?

_**Is "I Love you" enough?**_

**Authors Note: **I apologise but time flew and ya-da, ya-da, I must be THE most hated writer on fanfiction for not living up to my promises…BUT…exams are over now and I have an ENTIRE summer to write loads and loads and I just hope that you don't flame me at every chance you get!

Ta-dah…read on…

* * *

**Na na,**

**Na na na na na…**

Dean was trying his best to set Hermione and Seamus up but everything had been going bad. Now, on Christmas day, he had a feeling his plan was actually going to work. He had swapped the book Seamus had given Hermione for a delicate silver chain that had "I Love You" inscribed on it. And the broom kit Hermione had given Seamus for a map of a new wizard housing estate with a massive house circled with a heart next to it. He was lying in bed, too sick with anticipation to get up and open his own presents. Everyone else in their dorm had gone home for the holidays. He heard Seamus groan and then mutter something like "Good morning…ha, good morning my eye!"

_What in Merlin's name is his dream about?_

Dean flung a pillow at Seamus' head, waking him with a start.

"What's a matter?"

"Eh, it's Christmas, Seamus. Get up! It's time for presents!"

"Yes, I love presents" Seamus rolled over, trying to free himself from the sheets and as a result rolled out of his be onto the cold floor.

**I miss you,**

**I miss you bad so bad.**

He stood up immediately, shivering. But he headed over to the pile of presents at the bottom of his bed. Dean just 'accio'ed his to his bed. Seamus started unwrapping his presents like a maniac, the way he always did. Dean unwrapped his presents slowly, watching Seamus out of the corer of his eye.

Seamus unwrapped his last present and then froze. Dean knew why. He'd just opened 'Hermiones' present.

"Something wring Seamus?" No reply, "Hello? Anybody in there?" Seamus didn't respond his mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Dean climbed out of bed and took the present out of Seamus' hand.

"Think she's trying to tell you something mate?!"

Really fast paced, footsteps were coming up the stairs. Then, suddenly Hermione barged into their dorm. Dean was preparing for an "I Love You" festival but not for what actually happened.

"Seamus? You're present is…"

"…so is yours" Seamus finished, speaking properly for the first time that morning.

They stared at each other and then both, at the same time said, "Huh?" Seamus spoke first.

**I don't forget you,**

**Oh, It's so sad.**

"I gave you a book!"

"No Seamus, you gave me chain saying "I Love You" on it. I gave you a broom kit"

"No Hermione, you gave me this" He thrust the brochure into her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"Why would I give you that? I don't like you that way, never mind the house"

"Yeah, I don't love you so why would I give you a chain saying that I did?"

Dean was looking back and forth between them.

_Shit! This is not how I imagined it. But he does love her…I know he does…or…I thought he did...But she loves him…she's got to…"_

Hermione's eyes darkened a little.

"Maybe you sent it to the wrong person?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what I mean it to mean. Maybe you meant this for Ginny"

"No I didn't!"

"Then you meant it for Paravati!"

"I didn't mean it for anyone as I didn't send that!"

"Sure"

**I hope you can hear me,**

**I remember it clearly…**

"No need to be sarcastic"

"I wasn't being sarcastic"

"So sorry Hermione, I forgot, you don't show emotions. You're like this controlled robot or something"

"Ah, same old Seamus"

"What does that mean?" Seamus' eyes widened in anger.

"It means that you're still the same goofy, mean, grotesque and unpopular kid as you were in first year"

"Yeah well, you're still the same, ugly, stuck-up, fat and unwanted person as you were in first year"

"At least we cleared that up. Now if you don't mind, I have to go and eat Christmas breakfast"

"Mind you don't forget there are other people here to eat too. I'll be shocked if there's some juice left on all four tables"

Hermione turned on her heel and ran down the stairs, dropping the brochure as she did so. Dean turned and looked at Seamus.

"Where did that come from? You guys are best friends! Closer than you and me! And I thought you liked her?"

**The day, you slipped away,**

**Was the day, I found it won't be the same.**

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong…again" Seamus got off the floor and went in for a shower. Leaving Dean more than a little confused at what had just happened and how everything about his plan had gone pear shaped and how he'd just ruined a friendship too.

Hermione ran out of Gryffindor tower and rounded corners at top speed, practically flying through the castle, a blur of movement there one minute, gone the next. No one knew who it was as she was so fast. But one person had an inkling he knew who it was. And followed, jogging to keep her insight. He ran outside into the snow and the -5 temperature, shivering and all the time wondering if he should even be following this person. What if it isn't even the person he thought it was? Either way he kept on running after her.

Hermione stopped at the black lake behind a giant tree. She slid down its bark, panting and gasping for air, thoughts whirling through her mind.

_What just happened? I thought we were great friends. Why did I say those things? Why did he say those things? Who interfered with our presents for each other? I'd gotten him a great broom kit!_

**Na na,**

**Na na na na na,**

Hermione heard soft footsteps coming nearer and nearer. She turned and saw Draco Malfoy standing over her. Her eyes widened and fear rippled through her body.

_Can I trust him? Is he Harry or Malfoy? Why's he here?_

He was shivering really badly. But then a small smile appeared on his face.

"Why, of all places and reasons, did you decide to come out here? Do you not realise how cold it is?"

Hermione, only now realising the coldness of the day wrapped her arms around herself, for a few moments neither of them spoke. Draco played with his nails, as though he didn't know where to look and Hermione gazed aimlessly into the Black Lake.

"What happened?" Draco asked, looking intensely at Hermione.

"How can I trust you, I don't know whether you're you or Harry from one minute to the next. And what about Ginny? I was there too you know"

"The whole Ginny situation has nothing to do with you. What happened?" Draco asked again, his gaze intensifying.

"Seamus…presents…I love you and a house…big fight…" Hermione muttered to herself, but the wind carried it up to Draco.

**I didn't get around to kiss you,**

**Goodbye on the hand.**

"Who said "I love you", you or Seamus?"

"Neither of us, our presents had been changed. Then we had a big fight"

"What about?"

"Each other"

Draco remembered that Hermione had only come out of the Hospital Wing yesterday and sat down next to her.

"What was said?" Draco spoke to himself but Hermione heard. She turned and looked him straight in the eye.

"Draco am I ugly, fat, stuck-up and unwanted?" Tears blurring her vision as she said it, she wiped them away furiously.

Draco was stunned to silence for a few minutes. But then he answered, with the deepest sincerity in his soft voice.

"Hermione, you are not stuck-up, you're the kindest person I know. In first year you tried to be kind to me. Nobody had done that before or has since. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on and ever will again. Everyone else is always, going to be second best. You are NOT fat. Infact, you're too skinny. You need to eat. You're malnourished or something. And as for being unwanted, you may not be everyone's cup of tea, Pansy Parkinson for example, but honestly, who is she? A teenager, who, God love her resembles a pig more than a human! And if that was no help, you Hermione, are the most wanted person right here" Draco said as he brought her hand up to his chest, to where she could feel his heart beating. He wiped away her tears and drew her closer, for warmth but mainly because he wanted her to be there, laying in his arms, on Christmas morning, their hearts beating in time.

**I wish that I could see you again,**

**I know that I can't…**

After a few minutes though, neither of them could stand the cold much longer so the headed back towards the castle. It was a lot warmer inside and they could now leave go of each other, but they didn't.

Draco brought Hermione into the Great Hall and made jokes as they ate breakfast. Afterwards, he led her up to her Heads dorm. He made to turn back, towards the Slytherin common room, but Hermione gently tugged on his hand, leading him past Merlin and up the stairs into her common room, where, thankfully, a fire was blazing. He sat down on a big fluffy rug, leaning his back against a chair, directly infront of the fire. Hermione sat down, in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her playing with her hair.

"Draco?" Hermione turned her head to look at him.

"Yes Hermione?"

Her reply was to lean in and kiss him softly on the lips, he responded after getting over the shock of it. Her kiss was ever so slow at the beginning, tantalisingly slow for Draco. But Hermione then quickened, it became a fiery and passionate kiss. She ran her hands through his hair and he held onto her face and neck. It lasted for a minute or two and then Hermione slowed it down again, slower than it was at the start until, eventually it stopped and they were both left gasping for air.

**I hope you can hear me,**

**I remember it clearly…**

She leaned back against him and softly whispered, "Merry Christmas". He let out a small laugh and replied, "Same to you. Oh, and Hermione, the whole thing with Ginny, it was to make you jealous. Ginny means nothing. Like I said while ago, everyone else is second best when it comes to you". Her eyes drooped closed and she then fell asleep in his arms, the troubles of what'd happened a mere two hours ago were long gone from her mind and the proof was the small smile on her face.

Draco found himself realising, that without himself even knowing it, he had fallen in love, with none other than, Hermione Jane Granger. She was the Head Girl, the know-it-all Granger he had despised for the last six years. And here he was, a Malfoy, in love with a muggle born. And he was the happiest he'd ever been in his entire life.

_Funny how things turned out…_

**

* * *

**

This is NOT the final chapter. There will be one more, maybe two, it's not definite yet. The song is Slipped away – Avril Lavigne. I hoped everyone enjoyed it! And I apologise profusely at how long it took, I was getting braces, big family fights happened, studying of tests (which, by the way will finish on the 15th of June which is only two weeks and a few days away) Now I may not update until then, but please be reassured by the fact that it may have taken me months to nearly finish a story…but I will finish it! Also, I've a lot of new fics planned for the summer and I will give my utmost attention to them! Watch this space!

Thanks a lot to my reviewers: Ellemay, MiKaYGiRl and b-ballgurl2. Thanks ever so much for sticking with me and the story as it unfolded!

Lots of Love,

Firebolt**Pheonix**

**xxxxx**-xxxxx

Review

**REVIEW**

Review

**REVIEW**

Review

**REVIEW**

Review

**REVIEW**


	16. Ginnys Decision

**Ginnys Decision**

**A/N:** Okay, the second last chapter is here! I hope you enjoy. It's a lot longer than more recent ones! I know you probably never read this but I write it anyway! The whole body swap thing will finish in this chappie!

**Disclaimer: **J.K Rowling owns it all! Except the portrait of Merlin!

Read on… Read on…

* * *

**The way you always made me look at you,**

Hermione and Draco had been dating now for two weeks, and everything was perfect. Well perfect for Draco. Hermione still didn't know whether she was dating Harry or Draco at times. She wanted it to be Draco, but couldn't tell anymore if he was the guy she was dating. The snow had melted a few days before, but it was still very cold in the castle. Hermione decided she had to find out the truth, at last.

She was laying in Dracos arms; they were curled up on the couch in the Heads dorm. He was sleeping peacefully at the moment. Hermione silently slipped out from his clutches. He gave a light snore and rolled over on his side. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead as she didn't know if she'd be able to do that after she found out the truth. She put on her cloak and exited the dorm. She headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

_She has to be there, she just has to!_

Hermione nearly ran up to the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Oh, um…I can't remember"

"No password, no entry"

"But I'm in Gryffindor, I'm Head Girl! See?" Hermione flashed her Head Girl badge.

"No password, no entry"

**With all the simple things you said.**

"But-"

"Corpeal Patroni" Someone shouted at the portrait.

"At last, someone knows it" And she swung open.

Hermione whirled around to see who'd said the password. Harry was limping towards her, in his Quidditch robes.

"Harry! What happened? Why are you limping?" Hermione asked with concern, forgetting that she didn't know whether he was Harry or Draco.

"I got hit with a bludger during practise and landed awkwardly on my leg" He smiled crookedly at her, "Why are you here? Don't you have your own dorm?"

"I, uh, I needed to talk to someone-"

"-who?"

"Ginny. Is she in there?"

"Mione, she's on the Quidditch team"

_Oh, that's right, she is!_

"Uh, must've forgotten"

"Right. Why do want to talk to her anyway?"

"Girl stuff, it's a bit of an emergency"

"Malfoy?"

"Uh, no, can't I talk to my friends about something other than my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

_Oh, he didn't know!_

**The way so many things surrounded you,**

"Yeah, um boyfriend" Hermione said looking at her shoes.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Er, not long"

"How long is not long?"

"Two weeks"

Oh, okay" Harry replied looking at the wall behind Hermione.

"Are you coming in or what?" They both looked at the Fat Lady who was bearing a look of both irritation and amusement.

Harry walked in to the port hole. Then he stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Are you coming?"

"No, I, uh, I've got to go find Ginny. Thanks anyway"

Harry turned his back and walked into the common room, the Fat Lady swung shut behind him.

"Handsome young man isn't he Ms. Granger?" Hermione looked up at her, startled.

"I guess"

The fat Lady gave her an unreadable look and then left her portrait.

_Probably gone to find her friend Violet, and tell her I'm dating Draco._

Hermione then ran to the Quidditch pitch. She saw Ginny leaving the changing rooms.

"Ginny!" she shouted at her.

**And all the tears it seemed to make.**

But Ginny didn't hear her because of the wind that was blowing. Hermione wrapped her cloak around her and ran up to the redhead.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Is there, anyway we could go inside?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'll tell you when we get inside"

Hermione hurried Ginny into the Entrance Hall.

"Okay, tell me now" Ginny whispered excitedly.

"Uh, I can't the rest of the team's coming"

"What difference does that make?"

"Follow me" Hermione whispered and then the two girls quickly and quietly made their way to the Room of Requirement. Hermione paced infront of it.

_I need a place to not be found and to keep her calm. I need a place to not be found and to keep her calm. I need a place to not be found and keep her calm._

A handle appeared and Hermione pulled an anxious Ginny through the door.

Inside the room had become like a temple. A big water fall was along one side of the room. Big pillows and cushions were around the room and hundreds of candles lit the place up.

"Whoa! What did you think of to get this room Mione?"

**And now I'm falling,**

"Uh, peace and tranquillity" Hermione lied.

"Why did you want to come here anyway?" Ginny asked in awe.

Hermione wheeled around and faced Ginny.

"Gin, I've finally figured it all out"

"Figured out what?"

"The reason why Harry and Draco swap bodies"

"What's the reason?"

"You"

"Me?"

"You, one of them is infatuated with you, and the other loves you"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, but I don't like either of them"

"Ginny. You have to, because that's the only way to break the spell"

Ginnys brow furrowed.

"Are you just saying this to find out if I fancy Malfoy?"

"NO! I need you to tell me, honestly which one of them you like"

"Neither!"

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

**There's nothing left to say,**

"Gin, this isn't about me. I'll survive whatever the outcome. I just want to have Harry and Draco back in their own bodies, so that none of us are confused anymore"

Ginny looked at the waterfall.

"Do I have to? Isn't there another way?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the water.

"No, there's no other way. Trust me, I wish there was. Just, look deep into your heart. Who do you love?"

"I don't love them"

"Gin, you might not love them but, who would you prefer to be in love with?"

"Anybody but them"

"Ginny, you've got to love one of them" Hermione shouted at her.

"DRACO! Okay, I'm in love with Draco" Ginny shouted back. Hermione froze.

"Draco?" She whispered.

"Yeah, and I have been, since the start of the year. First you stole Seamus, then you stole Draco, but now, I'm taking him back" She shouted at Hermione.

"B-b-but, you can't, I mean-"

"Mione, I'm sorry, but I can't help how I feel"

"No, you can't. You and Harry are meant for each other"

"You told me to choose, so I chose. If this is the only way, shouldn't you go see if it's worked?"

**And I can't break free,**

Hermione nodded, she couldn't talk. She ran out of the Room and pelted towards the Heads dorm. She arrived at Merlin's portrait in what seemed like seconds.

"Password?"

"Bibble-dee-bobble-dee-boop"

Merlin smiled, and opened. Hermione ran up the steps. Draco was still sleeping. She curled back in, under his big arms. He pulled her close and smelled her hair. She drew small circles on his forearm. Then, as if he'd been awoken by an electric shock. His eyes opened. It took him a few seconds to get his surroundings and then he saw who was in his arms.

"Argh!" He jumped out of the chair. "What are you doing Mudblood?" His eyes showed nothing but pure hatred.

Hermione blinked, realising, that Ginnys answer had solved everything. Except, not the way Hermione had hoped it would.

"I said what are you doing?" He shouted at her. She couldn't talk; it was if her throat had closed up.

Blaise came running out of his room.

"Blaise" Malfoy let out sigh of relief at the sight of his best friend.

"What's going on?" Blaise inquired looking from a totally shocked Hermione to a very confused Draco.

"That's what I said. I mean, I woke up, and the Mudblood was just, lying there, on top of me" Draco spat out the word Mudblood.

**Not from in me there:**

Blaise's head shot up at the mention of the word Mudblood. Hermione willed herself to hold back tears.

"Did you just call Hermione a Mudblood?" Blaise glared at his best friend.

"Did you just call the Mudblood, Hermione?" Draco glared back. "What is going on here? I mean I'm just lying there, sleeping and then I wake up and she's just . . . there, infecting me with her Mudblood germs"

Blaise stared inquiringly at Hermione, she opened her mouth but no noise escaped. She tried again and then, as if by magic she regained her voice.

"I figured it out…Ginny…love…Mudblood" was all she could manage. But Blaise knew the rest of the story, so filled in the blanks himself. He understood now. This was the real Draco, his best friend Draco. But Blaise didn't like it. He'd preferred it when Draco was being…well…not Draco. He could tell Hermione felt the same.

"What in Merlins name is going on?" Draco said looking at Blaise.

"You have spent the last few months in Harrys body-"

"-who's Harry?"

"Harry Potter-"

"-You call him Harry? Blaise that's fraternising with the enemy!" Draco snarled at him.

Hermione just remembered Harry would be Harry again. She stood up. She had to go to him. He needed her, she could feel it. However much she wished Draco to stay the way he was, she was useless at performing miracles. So she headed towards the door, to go see her best friend.

**I can't breathe without you;  
I can't breathe without you,**

"Where are you going Mione?"

"Harry's" She replied to Blaise. He nodded, as if saying, go on. She walked quickly down the steps and out of the portrait, listening to the fading voices of Blaise and Draco.

"Did you just call _her_ 'Mione'?"

"Yes, I did"

"Why? What's wrong with you?"

Hermione then ran to Gryffindor common tower.

"Password?"

"Corpeal Patroni"

The portrait opened and Hermione clambered through the port hole. She saw no sign of Harry and Ron. So she headed towards their dorm. She took the stairs two at a time. As she entered the room, Ron saw her and his face relaxed.

"Mione, you're here. Finally! Harrys back. I don't know how though, he was just fighting with Colin Creevey and then he kind of collapsed, so I brought him up here and he's just woken up"

Harry was showing the same confused look as Draco as he lay on his bed.

"Mione? What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Uh, nothing. How are you feeling?"

**I can't breathe without you,  
Without you, Without you, Without you.**

"Tired" Ron and Hermione sat down and tried to fill Harry in on the last few months, but, it turned out, he knew everything already.

"That was a really big hug you gave me in Hogsmeade, Mione" He laughed at her shocked expression.

"See Ron, I told you it was him!" Hermione squealed excitedly.

"Yeah but Harry mate, why'd you call her a Mudblood?"

"I'd never call Mione a Mudblood"

"Well you did that day"

"No, I didn't because I was there and then I blanked for awhile, then you were looking at me Hermione, and you Ron were charging at me and the whole pub was silent"

"Oh" Was all Ron could say. But Hermiones mind was working.

"So then, at times you were you, but then other times Draco showed through and you can't remember them"

"Uh, did you just call Malfoy, Draco?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because I-we-you…" Hermione couldn't finish the sentence, and then Rons eyed lit up, just as if he'd realised something.

"Mione, if Harrys back, doesn't that mean Mal-Dracos back?" He corrected himself as Hermione was trying to get him to call him Draco, now that they were dating.

"Yeah, it does"

**The way I thought I'd never leave this place,**

"So why are you here?"

"I – because, he's back alright, back to calling me a Mudblood and fearing my touch" She said as he cast her eyes around the room, not wanting to look at her two best friends.

"He what?" Ron stood up, but Hermione pushed him back into his seat.

"Ron, just leave it, its better this way"

"How can it be better if you're miserable?"

"I'm not miserable" She didn't sound miserable, nor did she look it but her eyes gave her away.

Harry meanwhile was trying to make sense of everything.

"So, both of you are friends with Malfoy-"

"-were" Ron corrected him.

"-Were friends with him and Hermione's dating him-?"

"-was dating him" She corrected him.

"Right, was dating him, and then he called you a Mudblood and you just expect me to take that?" Harry questioned, his green eyes flashing as everything made sense.

"Yes. Harry, just this once, for me" Hermione made him look her in the eyes and promise not to attack Draco.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked out of the blue, after a few minutes of silence.

"Dunno" Ron replied, "She just left straight after practise"

**The way you made it seem so real.**

"Harry?" Hermione asked, just remembering something, "Do you love Ginny?"

He cast a nervous glance at Ron, and then ever so slowly nodded. Hermione felt her heart break for him.

_Ginny made the wrong choice. Now she's broken his heart._

Ron looked at Hermione and then remembered the conversation they'd had with Seamus and Dumbledore. He too realised what had happened from the look on Hermiones face.

"Oh, shit" Was all he said, turning paler by the second. Hermione, who usually reprimands Ron for cursing just sat there, silently.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Harry demanded, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at his two friends.

"Harry mate…Hermiones got something to tell you" Hermione turned to look at him so fast she cricked her neck. As she rubbed her neck, she glared at Ron, but then turned to look at Harry.

"I – well – we – to get you back in your body, we had to figure out who you were in love with, because that's what Dumbledore told us to do. So after he'd told us that about a week later I discovered it was Ginny. But then things got in the way, like Seamus and Christmas, and a broom cupboard, and then I stated dating Draco, so I didn't want to know the result as I knew it might ruin everything. But I couldn't stand not knowing. So then I went and found Ginny today, you see the only way to get you back in your own body was to have Ginny answer a question. So she basically had to say who she loved. And…and…and…-"

**'Cause you had faith and you had empathy,**

"AND?" Harry shouted.

"And, s-sh-she chose Draco. She loves Draco, not you" Hermione sobbed onto the bed, "I am so sorry Harry. I'm _so_ so sorry"

Harry didn't reply, he looked, empty. They sat there in silence until Hermione couldn't bear it any longer so got up and left, Ron followed. Harry didn't even notice they'd gone. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill her" Ron whispered angrily to Hermione as they descended the stairs.

"Ron, you can't. Its not Ginnys fault who she loves"

"So you're just going to sit back and let her have Malfoy?"

"Well, what else can I do? He doesn't love me, that much is obvious"

"You should at least try"

"I will, but not today-"

"Why not?"

"Because I do _not_ want to cry over another boy. So I'm gonna give it awhile"

"How long is awhile?"

"However long it takes me to get over him, at least a tiny bit, so that I won't break down into a fit of crying while I try and talk to him" She turned and left the common room, her robes billowing behind her.

"What a day" Ron said aloud. Looking around he saw Dean and Neville playing with some wizard cards. And decided he'd join them, to take his mind off of everything that'd happened in the last few hours.

**And all I needed was this:**

It was the beginning of May when Hermione finally, decided to pluck up the courage and to talk to Draco. Whenever he came up to the Heads dorm Hermione couldn't face him, so retreated to her room, the library or the Black lake. Whenever she was in her room, she wrote songs and played her guitar as she'd kind of abandoned it for awhile. Harry was doing the same with Ginny as Hermione was doing with Draco, except that around every two weeks he'd just ask her why. Ginny could never answer so Harry would just charge past her. He'd kept his promise though, he hadn't attacked Draco. Ron hadn't. Two weeks ago when he'd past Malfoy in a corridor he'd pushed him against a wall and hit him continuously. Harry was there, and tried, non-successfully to pull Ron off Malfoy. Then Crabbe and Goyle had stepped in, but Ron was in such a rage that he knocked the two of them out easily. Crowds had formed by now and Malfoy had been slipping into unconsciousness. Hermione who'd been rushing to get to class ran through the crowds ignoring the fight as she hadn't noticed who was involved, she was just exiting the crowd on the opposite side when she heard someone shout, "Bet it hurts now, doesn't it Malfoy? Having no one to back you up!". She'd raced into the centre and without much difficulty had stopped the fight. Ron just seemed to listen to her, more so than anyone else. Ever since then Lavender had been calling him her Hero! But Hermione was determined that today she would get answers form Draco.

**And now I'm falling,**

She was just leaving last class of the day, Charms. The teachers were giving them tonnes of homework on top of giving revision tests everyday in class. Hermione was the only one not being driven insane by it as she didn't have much else to do besides study and revise these days.

She walked past the Great Hall as the fact of talking to Draco had made her feel anything but hungry. She was just going down the hidden corridor that held the entrance to her dorm when she saw Draco was there too.

He turned and froze when he saw who it was.

"What are you doing here Granger?"

"I live here Malfoy" She replied coolly. He was shocked; she hadn't spoken a word to him in months.

"Finally found your voice huh?" He sneered. She ignored his comment.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh, Blaise lives here, and the passwords been changed, so I can't get in. Trust me, as much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I'd much rather be in there" He mocked her.

"You seem to be here a lot. Have your buddies abandoned you?" She sneered back at him. Amazed that she hadn't cried yet as that is exactly what she felt like doing on the inside. She realised, that now would be her only chance to talk to him.

**I've got nothing left to say,**

"Do you remember any of it?" She asked him softly.

"Any of what?" He asked.

"Any of the time we were dating?"

"Granger please, don't flatter yourself. I mean I wasn't even in my body" He shuddered.

"But you must've been because Harry wasn't who I was dating as he's told me everything he did while in your body, and none of it involved me"

"Maybe Potty's lying because he really was but knows there's no chance of being with you now that he's in his own body. I know I'd definitely lie if I was dating you. I mean, just look at you. You're swot in every class. You're like a hermit. You don't talk. And you think you can play guitar. Yeah, its not that hard to hear you, you're way out of tune and you think that being friends with Blaise will be you're ticket to popularity. You should just stick to what you do best. Oh and maybe eat a bit less at dinner" He smirked at her.

Hermione could feel the tears, but she had one last thing to say.

"I'm actually glad you said that because it shows just how much of a jerk you are. No girl likes you anymore since they've discovered what you're like. Your ex-girlfriend Pansy's is sleeping with your uncle and your best friend, Blaise hates you, he just feels sorry for you, that's why he hangs out with you" She retorted.

"Why you evil, conniving, little mudblood"

**And I can't break free,**

"You think that word has any effect on me?" She laughed harshly at him, "You've been saying it since second year, its effect has kind of worn off" He lunged at her, but Hermione stepped to the side and he crashed to the floor on his knees, "I am totally over you" She turned and left the corridor, walking with her head up high.

Draco rolled onto his back and leant against the wall.

"Bad mistake Draco" Draco looked up and saw it was Merlin who'd spoken.

"Not you again" He moaned,as he brushed his blonde hair out of his face.

"Talk to me, its not like I'm going to tell anyone. People are still trying to unearth my secrets even though I died thousands of years ago" He smiled.

"Fine, I'll talk to you. Why do I feel so empty?"

"Because Ms. Granger was right, you are a jerk" He said simply.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence"

"But you never said you wanted confidence. If you'd like I could say, you are being extremely nice and friendly and acknowledging everyone's feelings"

Draco just stared at him.

"But we both know that's not true. If you want a proper answer I have a perfect one ready. Well, do you want to hear it?" Draco nodded. Merlin cleared his throat. Then spoke, "On the train, you remember I said what you cherish most will be taken away from you. Back then it was the fear that your eight year old sister, Rhea, would have something terrible happen to her, more than likely from your uncle who has taken your fathers place at home."

**Not from in me there.**

He ignored Dracos look of utter shock and continued on, "But as time went by, you're most cherished changed. First it changed to Blaise as he was the only one who understood you. But then you became kind of part metamorphmagi, and the cause of that was surprisingly, Hermione. As you spent more and more time with her, you began to like her, as a friend. But then when you thought she was dating Seamus you realised you _liked_ liked her. Then they had a big fight on Christmas morning and you followed her outside and then later you kissed. Hermione had now become you're most cherished. You dated for two weeks before the body swapping curse was lifted, courtesy of a Miss Virginia Molly Weasley, who confessed her love for you. Then you reacted the way you did, breaking Hermiones heart. Blaise then started hating you as everytime you saw her you mocked one of his best friends. Yes, you have no idea that Blaise has now become accepted by Gryffindor, especially by Harry, Ron and Hermione. But he remained your one confidant as he felt pity for you, hoping you'd go back to the way you were. Then the fight with Ronald Weasley, well you actually welcomed it because during it you felt nothing, no guilt, no helplessness. You were shocked though to discover Hermione would bother to save you in a fight after how horrible you'd been to her, and you felt guiltier. Then just a few minutes ago, you were finally confronted by Hermione and you were totally cruel and inconsiderate. Then Hermione, bless her, stood up to you and spoke the truth and now, you feel totally empty because she is over you."

**'Cause I can't breathe without you,**

**I can't breathe without you,**

Draco sat there, on the stone floor, stunned. But Merlin continued, "Oh, by the way you _were_ in your body while dating her, in some early stages of the Il Corpo Cambia you did rebel but actually fell in love with her in the end. And now, she's finally gotten back at you for breaking her heart, she's broken yours"

Draco couldn't accept it so stood up and shouted at Merlin.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Merlin merely smiled at him.

"Am I?"

Draco was so frustrated he kicked the wall. He heard a small crack.

_Argh! I broke my toe!_

He glared at Merlin as if it was his fault then hobbled off to the Hospital Wing, to get Madame Pompfrey to fix it.

Hermione ran to Gryffindor tower.

"Password?"

"Quidditch"

The portrait swung open and she ran inside, up to Harry and Rons' dorm. It was empty except for Seamus. She turned to leave when he called out to her.

"Wait!"

She spun around to look at him.

"Why should I? Incase I remember correctly, we haven't talked, since Christmas" She huffed.

**I can't breathe without you,  
Without you, Without you, Without you.**

"Yeah, about that-"

"What? Finally thought of apologising?"

"Hermione, just give me a second! I – I – I am really sorry. I don't know why I reacted that way. Well I mean I do know but-"

"-But what?"

"I really need to say something"

"Well, say it!"

"I can't describe it in words"

"That's what words are for, to describe stuff"

Seamus couldn't stop himself, he leaned in and pulled Hermione close, kissing her. She was caught totally unaware.

_Oh Merlin, he's kissing me!_

She couldn't move Seamus was trying to open her mouth with his tongue. But Hermione was just frozen to the spot. He started putting his hand up her jumper when she finally came to her senses. She pushed him away from her.

"What was that?" She said, wiping her mouth.

"A kiss" Seamus replied sheepishly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I know that. I meant why did you kiss me?"

"Because I really like you Hermione"

"Seamus. I really like you too – as a friend. Around Christmas, I thought it was more, but now I realise its not. You are, or were before the fight, one of my closest friends. But, this, is just not what I need right now"

**How can I let you leave this way?**

"Why? You're not dating anyone"

"That's not a reason!"

"Well it's all I can think off"

"If that's all you can think of, then this, kiss, should never have happened" Hermione retorted and walked towards the door. "Oh, thanks for your apology about Christmas by the way!" She then left she didn't know where to go so just let her feet take her somewhere. She didn't realise she was outside until a big gust of summer wind blew. She headed over towards the Black lake but then carried on up a big hill and sat down on the top, overlooking the Lake, Hogwarts and the sun setting.

"Why is my life so complicated?" She asked herself.

She sat there for awhile, watching the Giant Squid glide across the waters surface, she fixed her gaze on Hogwarts.

_I think that Hogwarts at sunset is even nicer than Hogwarts at night or covered in snow…_

The sun was getting smaller and smaller but all of a sudden, all the grounds were covered in a golden glow. Hermione gasped in awe.

"It's beautiful" She whispered, afraid to break the silence.

"Isn't it?"

She didn't have to turn around, she knew who's voice it was.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

**Without you I'm not at all**.

"I've, er, come to apologise"

Hermione scoffed.

"Give me a shot Mione" Hermione froze at the mention of her name and Draco took advantage of her silence.

"Look, I've been a huge, massive, hippogriff of a jerk, you were right. But can I just explain why?"

Hermione stayed silent but gave a tiny nod. She wanted answers too.

"Okay, well ever since you hit me in third year I knew there was just something different about you. I was trying to tell myself to let go of it in fourth year but then when you looked the way you did at the Yule Ball, it was impossible to forget you. I was trying to get over that in fifth year, but then the magic you showed when we were, er, holding you captive for Umbridge was brilliant, and when I heard about what you did in the Ministry I was full of awe and respect for you, although, I never showed, it, I couldn't show it, not infront of the Slytherins, my father and especially not infront of you. Then in sixth year, when I had the mission to kill Dumbledore, you remember? Well whenever I started to make progress you're voice would just come to mind and I'd feel guilty and have to start all over again. But then when Snape thought he'd killed Dumbledore, I was just numb. But then we ran. I ran and ran and ran, but as I ran past you with Snape, you looked at me in a way you'd never looked at me before, you saw me with Snape and thought I'd changed sides, you thought I was like, a hero or something. I've never felt worse. Then after I'd changed sides during the summer with Snape and we went to Grimmauld place. You were there and your look of awe in me was gone, instead you showed nothing but hate and that broke me. I was so shocked to discover Dumbledore didn't die I fainted. I mean, who knew Fawkes had enough healing powers in him, to save Dumbledore? I still wonder how he did it though, I mean, Dumbledore was buried and everything…But anyway, when I fought my father during the Final Battle and I killed him, I know I should've shown some remorse but I couldn't, you know what I did? I laughed! Then on the train, coming back to school, most Slytherins had deserted me, but Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise hadn't. Then the whole Merlin scenario happened, but I was genuinely worried about you. Then a few weeks into school the whole body-swap thing happened but honestly, I was really only in his body for a tiny amount during those months, mostly I was with you and Blaise, even Ron! I nearly died of shock when I discovered I was a metamorphmagus, and even more so, when you caused it. Merlin kept popping into my head to make things a million times worse. He was so confusing! Then when you got hit on Halloween fight, I was so angry I could've murdered Potter on the spot, but you needed me, so I brought you and Finnegan to the Hospital wing. You should've seen Madame Pompfrey's face when she saw I was helping you! Then Christmas and everything happened. The two weeks we dated were the happiest I've ever been in my entire lifetime. And I've acted like such a twat since then. Blaise hates the way I am now, so do I. I just want things to be the way they were, but now the spell's been lifted people would've known it was me that was dating you, not Harry in my body or whatever it was. But you Hermione are what has become my most cherished, and I can't bear to be away from you for another day. I can't breathe, eat, sleep or laugh without you. I need you Hermione to live. I love you with every beat of my heart, every step I take, and when I'm without you, everything I am amounts to nothing" He spoke softly while watching the sun set.

**Cos I see things now in these memories,  
Just to see you again…**

Hermione laughed to herself at how, the ending was such a cliché. She turned, so slowly to look at him.

"That, was the best apology ever" Tears glistening in her eyes shone in the sunlight.

Dracos eyes lit up with hope, but he didn't move.

"So, uh, what does this mean?"

Hermione seemed to consider her answer for awhile.

"It means that I am obviously not over you. And I am, totally and utterly in love with you, Draco Malfoy"

His face broke into a huge grin and he pulled Hermione into his arms and swung her around. They both laughed for awhile. Then, he bent his head down and Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck, and they kissed, she messed up his platinum blonde hair while doing so. He sat down and pulled Hermione into his lap. The newly reformed couple stared out at Hogwarts as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the castle. Hermione was curled up, and he protected her from the cold of the crisp night air. Dracos hair fell into his eyes as he stared at his girlfriend

"I really do love you, Hermione Granger, I love you with the whole of my heart, and I always will"

* * *

**A/N:** Well here it is the second last chapter! But it's not all over yet, tune in for the final instalment! The song is – Without you – Busted. If you listen to it, it totally fits the chapter. Anyway, just review and let me know what you think and what you think will be the ending! Thanks, as always to my reviewers: CherryGrlZuli, Ellemay, MiKaYGiRl, -FALLEN FOR ANGEL-, Arphendess Estlewen, xxx.Rainy Days.xxx and kasiastania----love you gals a lot! Hope its up to your standards! 

Love Always,

Firebolt**Pheonix**

X

X

**X**

X

X

- - - - -

**REVIEW, **Review, **REVIEW, **Review, **REVIEW, **Review, **REVIEW, **Review, **REVIEW!!!**


End file.
